


Mistress, Ma'am and Pet

by LittleMissNicap



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut smut and more smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNicap/pseuds/LittleMissNicap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Rollins left Atlanta to escape her life, but even in New York she couldn't escape her lifestyle. So what happens when she discovers her married female colleagues share her lifestyle? And will she accept their offer of something she never considered before? BDSM, Cabenson Doms/Rollins sub; Told from Amanda's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story isn't something I'd normally write seeing Alex/Olivia are my OTP and always will be, but sometimes writers like take a step outside their comfort zone. This is that one such time for me and I doubt I'll ever write something like this again. I'll admit it mightn't be everyone's cup of tea, but I hope my regular Cabenson readers take the chance to see how this story plays out because it's a little different from what they might expect from me. What I do ask of my regular readers is: please remember my writing mottoes :-) This story is also a thankyou to a FF writer who I have much respect for, livsgirl.

I settle into the back of the taxi and tell the driver the address to the apartment located in the Upper West Side. He tries to engage me with small talk but soon realises that I'm not interested in his inane ramblings of the latest political scandal. My mind is elsewhere... remembering why I'm travelling to where I'm going this evening, and how I became to be invited. I guess I need to go back numerous months to start somewhere near the beginning.

The fact is: I came to New York City to leave my life of Atlanta, Georgia behind.

To leave the lifestyle which I had always yearned to be a part of ever since I became sexually aware, and had become accustomed to.

And to leave...  _her_.

She treated me the way I was supposed to be treated, or so I thought. She was a mousy first grade school teacher for the most part... but in the bedroom, she was anything but. We met at a club that catered to our lifestyle, each taking the role that suited us with gusto. I couldn't get enough of her and she couldn't get enough of me. Looking back now, I could see the tiny faults on both sides because neither of us were perfect, but we made it work for us for almost three years.

Then Deputy Chief Patton happened.

I know I shouldn't have allowed that to happen, but when I finally told her what had occurred with Deputy Chief Patton, it descended into a free for all in her mindset. Assault and abuse... emotional, physical, mental... and I hate to admit it, especially being a detective assigned to a unit that investigates sex crimes after all, but even sexual. The one person I trusted the most and who was supposed to be there for me, wasn't. She labelled me everything under the sun for even thinking about getting into bed with someone other than her. She  _blamed_  me for what Deputy Chief Patton did and said I  _deserved_  what happened to me. Then, without any warning, she began punching, slapping and kicking me, but I didn't ever fight back. How could I? She was the love of my life. I woke up laying face down some time later from being knocked unconscious by her. She had bound, blindfolded and gagged me and was doing the things she promised  _never_  to do without mutual agreement or consent... the very thing Deputy Chief Patton had done to me.

My situation went from bad to worse, so I did the only thing I felt I could do. I got out of Atlanta via a transfer to the NYPD and threw myself into my work at Manhattan's Special Victim's Unit.

I'd been in New York for just over a year when the yearning for my old lifestyle began again. I kept the desire at arms length for as long as I could, but I finally picked up the phone and contacted the owner of the club in Atlanta for a recommendation of a New York club and perhaps even a good word for me. He came good two week later and personally introduced me to the owner of the New York club seeing I wasn't in a position of dominance to do so. Subs, slaves and pets never do, and a submissive without a dominant... well, you get the picture.

I wasn't ready to find a permanent owner again just yet, but I needed a release and to remember the feeling of submission in a safe environment. The owner of the New York club and professional dominatrix, Allegra, agreed to personally take me under her wing and help me after I told her what had happened in Georgia. Scenes were small and carried out in private for the very beginning. Some light bondage, gentle discipline and strap on sex, all mutually agreed upon beforehand. Some might have called it cookie cutter BDSM, or light play reserved for vanilla couples, but it was what I needed to start with to become  _me_  again. We settled into a routine for almost nine months and slowly built our domination/submission 'relationship'.

Then, about three months ago, I asked Allegra for something else... something more because I felt I was mentally and emotionally ready to start looking for a new owner. I asked her for a scene in a private room so that a small number of females only club members could watch me submit. Voyeurism in its basic form. Allegra agreed and arranged for half a dozen or so of her most trusted club members looking for a submissive to watch in a darkened, private room. I was tied naked to a Saint Andrew's Cross and flogged Florentine-style with dual cat o' nine tails to my back, shoulder and backside. After that, I was turned around and whipped with and a riding crop all over my front torso, arms and thighs, thanking Allegra after each strike. Then I was teased with a Wartenberg wheel to my breasts, nipples and freshly waxed pubic mound. The finale had me repeatedly begging to come as Allegra fucked me slowly with a jack rabbit vibe. She finally allowed me to do so after denying me twice.

After Allegra had tended to me once the scene was over, she informed me that there were two women interested in meeting with me. Never in a million years did I think I would come face to face with two of my co-workers that were married to each other when I reentered the now well lit private room. I had assumed two different, single women wanted to meet and get to know me, not-

"Yo, lady! We're here!" the taxi driver barks at me in annoyance.

I hand over some crumpled notes to cover the fare from my jacket pocket and exit the vehicle, not bothering to wait for the change. Upon entering the apartment building, I inform the doorman I'm expected. He leads me to the elevator and presses the button for the 32nd floor.

The penthouse, of course.

Where was I?... Oh yeah, my co-workers. I never imagined Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot, a happily married couple since... I don't even know how long! I think they got married after Alex's return from Witness Protection... yeah, that sounds kinda familiar. Anyway, I never imagined Liv and Alex would be the women wanting to meet with me after the scene, let alone be watching the scene I had just participated in. Then again, we all have our kinks we like to keep hidden from those that don't understand the lifestyle. Once Allegra had left the three of us to become acquainted... so to speak... Olivia and Alex informed me that they were a switch couple, both happy to play the roles of a dominant and a submissive behind closed doors. Their ultimate fantasy in the bedroom had always been to both dominate at the same time, but they had never found anyone they could trust to even consider being their submissive given the type of work we dealt with day to day. They wondered if I might consider fulfilling their fantasy seeing they were now aware of my lifestyle, I was now aware of theirs, and they were impressed with the scene I had just partaken in with Allegra. Mulling over the idea, I didn't answer right away. They told me to take my time to think about it because the offer might only be a one time thing... or if we were all happy how things when the first time, it could become something of a semi-permanent or even possibly even a permanent arrangement.

I took my time considering the offer and was grateful that there was no pressure from either Alex or Olivia to make a decision until I was ready. At work we were still just ADA Alex Cabot, Sergeant Olivia Benson and Detective Amanda Rollins. I continued to see Allegra while I weighed up my options. I was looking for a new owner, not a one time thing. Although, the thought of being dominated by two women at the same time was something I'd never contemplated before as a submissive, but the more I thought about it, the more it appealed. And if those two women dominating me were Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson...

I finally made my decision this afternoon after work, after being shot at by a roof top sniper outside the precinct earlier in the day. I felt the bullet whiz past my cheek and ear before it shattered the car window behind me as I lead Mrs. Chang, aka: Dragon Lady, towards the squad cars for processing at Central Booking. For the first time in my career, I realised my own mortality and that we all only live once. I informed Olivia over the telephone that I would give her and Alex the courtesy of telling them my answer face to face.

I'm shaken from my thoughts when the elevator pings and the doors slide open. I'm surprised to see that the elevator doesn't open directly into the apartment but I guess Alex's past might have something to do with that. I exit the elevator and cross the short distance of the vestibule. Raising my hand, I go to press the door buzzer but the door opens before I can.

"Amanda, come in!" Alex greets me with a warm smile. She steps aside and allows me to enter the apartment, calling out as she closes the door. "Olivia, Amanda is here!"

Olivia appears from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish cloth, a smear of flour or powdered sugar on her cheek. Alex laughs lightly at the sight and gently wipes the offending smear away with her thumb from Olivia's cheek before kissing the tip of Olivia's nose.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? We're having roast vegetable risotto and peach cobbler," Olivia explains, hitching her thumb towards the dining table as her free arm wraps around Alex's waist, holding her lovingly.

"Thankyou, but I won't stay. However, I thought I would let you both know that..." Stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets, I take a deep steadying breath and lower my eyes before continuing, "... I'd like to take you both up on your other offer."


	2. Chapter 2

I continue to nurse the crystal tumbler Olivia handed me some time ago, swirling the slowly melting ice cubes to mix with the remaining amber liquid. It was a week and a half ago when I told Olivia and Alex my answer, however we haven't been able to set anything in motion due to hectic case loads all three of us have had.

But  _tonight_... that all changes.

Adjusting my position on the single sofa, I sit back from my previously leaning forward position as Alex pours the remaining red wine into Olivia's glass after having topped up her own from the crystal wine decanter. Alex sits back down next to Olivia on the double sofa opposite me and snuggles closer to her wife, folding her legs under her. To the average person that might have happened to accidentally stumble into the penthouse apartment, it would seem like we're just three women having after dinner drinks. Truth be told, we  _are_... but we're also setting the rules, boundaries and guidelines before our scene in just a short while.

"What are your preferred safe words, Amanda?" Olivia asks before taking a sip of her wine.

"The traffic signal colours would be the main ones. That's what I used with Allegra during scenes," I reply. I also used green, yellow and red with...  _her_. I rarely used those words, however, the one time I needed them the most, I couldn't say them.

Alex nods in understanding, "Good. Liv and I use those during our scenes too. We also have a backup word to stop, just in case. Is there a word you'd like to have as yours?"

"Umm..." I take a moment to consider what other word I could use to end the scene should I need to.

"My word is Velez," Alex says quietly. "I don't think I'll need to use it, but it's better to be informed of these things now."

"Vodka is mine," Olivia states, placing her wine glass back on the table that separates us.

Both of their safe words make sense to me. I know Cesar Velez was the Colombian drug lord that ordered Alex's shooting... and vodka... Olivia's told me about her conception and her mother's choice of drink in an attempt to quell the horrendous memories. Neither word would be said in error to have a scene end abruptly and nor will mine.

"My additional safe word will be..." The words rolls off my tongue without any hesitation, "... Atlanta."

Alex and Olivia exchange a brief glance but say nothing regarding my safe word. They know my safe word has a meaning just like theirs does, but I'm not going to explain my reasons to them for choosing it.

Olivia continues after a beat, "We don't get into edgeplay, scat or urophilia... nothing like that during our scenes. We're strictly bondage, discipline, domination and submission just like you did with Allegra at the club. Also, Alex and I each have a ' _no_ ' rule that we don't break and I think we'll extend that to our arrangement as well."

My curiosity is sparked by that statement, "A ' _no_ ' rule?"

Liv explains, "My ' _no_ ' rule is no facial slapping. Alex can slap or spank me anywhere on my body in discipline, but my face and head is a no go zone. I got enough of that from my mother growing up... I don't need that in the bedroom. This rule applies in reverse so I can slap or spank Alex anywhere but her face and head in discipline. Are you alright with that rule?"

"I'm fine with that," I confirm, swirling the liquid in the crystal tumbler again. "Getting slapped in the face doesn't me turn on in the slightest."

Alex reaches for her wine glass, "My ' _no_ ' rule is no spitting. I find it vile for obvious reasons, but the thought of using or having a mouthful of saliva used for lubricant... I draw the line at  _that_. We have bottled lubricant if necessary..." She raises her glass and smirks, "... Not that  _you'll_  need any additional lubricant after we saw how wet you got with Allegra."

I feel my face redden at the sly reminder as Olivia says Alex's name quietly in chastisement. Dirty talk is quite a turn on of mine and Allegra was happy to use it while she whipped me with the riding crop and fucked me with the vibe. I've imagined on more than one occasion how wet I'll get when Olivia and Alex dominate me since I agreed to this, but I guess I'll find out for sure soon enough. I take a sip of now watered down whiskey to appear nonplussed.

"So those are our ' _no_ ' rules. What will your ' _no_ ' rule be so it applies to us when we start?" Olivia asks taking the now empty glass from Alex's grasp and placing both wine glasses back on the table.

Lowering the tumbler from my lips, my reply is immediate, "No anal."

 _She_  promised  _never_  to break that rule, and she never did... until after I told her what happened with Deputy Chief Patton.

Alex gives me a caring smile, "That's fine. Liv and I don't do that very often anyway. Amanda, if that's your ' _no_ ' rule, we're happy to oblige."

I nod in appreciation and silently exhale the breath I'd been holding.

Alex continues, "Liv and I also have a mutual agreement that neither of us will ever restrain the other with wrists behind our backs. To the front, above our head, or to the pieces of equipment are all acceptable, but  _never_  behind our backs. With myself having been shot in the shoulder and Liv being a police officer, we're both sure you'll appreciate that agreement as well."

"Very much so," I agree. That was another rule _she_  promised never to break, but  _she_  did.

Olivia interlaces her fingers with her wife's, "Are there any questions you have for Alex and myself before we begin?"

I ask the one question I need to know, "What do I call each of you?"

"During our scenes, Alex calls me  _Mistress_ ," Olivia replies before placing a delicate kiss on the back of Alex's hand.

Alex looks at Olivia lovingly, "Liv calls me  _Ma'am_."

Oh thank goodness neither Alex and Olivia use the name  _Miss_. _She_  was  _Miss_  and I don't think I could use that name ever again.  _She_  ruined it.

"What name do you use?" Alex questions.

"I used to be called  _Slave_  but I would prefer not to be called that now..." I trail off.  _She_  ruined that too.

Olivia pulls me from my thoughts, "We prefer the name  _Pet_  during our scenes. Would you like to be called that in place of your old name?"

"Pet," I repeat quietly. Pet sounds much nicer than Slave. Less demeaning, more caring even. "I think I would prefer the name Pet."

"Pet it is then. Now, we all remember the SSC code?... Safe," Olivia starts off.

Alex adds, "Sane."

Before downing the last of my drink, I say the final word of the unofficial BDSM motto, "Consensual."

"Liv and I will go and get changed in our bedroom while you get settled in the playroom... it's the last door on the left down the hallway," Alex says as both she and Olivia stand up.

Olivia pauses and both she and Alex look back over their shoulders at me, "Oh! And be naked and in the kneeled waiting position on the round rug by the time we enter the room with your hair in a low ponytail...  _Pet_."

I feel a wave of excitement wash over me at hearing my brand new submissive name.

"Yes,  _Mistress_... Yes,  _Ma'am_ ," I acknowledge with my head lowered slightly, easily slipping into submission. I wait until I hear the closing of the bedroom door before I make my way to the playroom as quickly and quietly as I can.

* * *

My eyes sweep the large white room as I hastily shed my clothing. There is a sturdy black metal upside down 'T' shaped whipping frame that stands freely by itself, allowing access from all sides as opposed to a St Andrew's Cross which only allows access to either the front or the back at one time. The O-rings for ankle restraints are locked in place, but the O-rings for wrist restraints are adjustable on the vertical bars. The whipping frame is several feet away from what looks to be a four post California King sized bed with O-rings on each metal post. The bed is made up with just a single bed sheet covering the mattress and three standard pillows, all coloured black. On the other side of the bed stands a sturdy black metal and padded black leather angled spanking bench. A black metal and leather padded interrogation chair is in the corner diagonally opposite the whipping frame. I can tell these are all high quality pieces of equipment, higher than club standard even. The round black shag pile rug sits at the end of the bed on the white tiled floor, and the only other item in the room is just a small wooden stool off to the side to place my folded clothes. Once my clothes are folded neatly, I do as I'm asked and tie my hair back at my nape with a hair elastic that was sitting on the stool.

As gracefully as I can, I kneel down on the rug then sit back on heels with my thighs spread wide so Liv and Alex... I mean,  _Mistress_  and  _Ma'am_  can see all of me unrestricted. Not doing so could earn me a punishment right off the bat and I don't want to start off on the wrong foot. I rest my hands palms up on my thighs with my back held straight and my breasts pushed forward slightly. Normally I would hold my head high but keep my eyes lowered in submission like I did with  _her_ , but seeing this is my first time playing with Olivia and Alex, I keep my eyes lowered and bow my head in full submission. As soon as Alex and Olivia enter the room, they will see me but I know I'm not allowed to look at them unless I'm asked or told to do so. The one thing I'm missing is a collar but that can only be given by an owner, which I don't have any longer. As I wait, I begin to wonder what piece of equipment will be used for this scene... or pieces even?

The turning of the door handle draws my attention away from my thoughts. I hear the echoing sound of high heels taking a few steps inside the room before the door closes. I've heard this particular footstep before, the weight and pace tells me it's a certain blonde... but something is different this time. The steps are more precise... determined... dominating even. I chance the briefest glance up through my eyelashes and all I can see is a pair of leather thigh high 'come fuck me' stiletto boots stalking towards me.

Fuck me!

It's a sight I never thought I'd see from ADA Alex Cabot and I can't wait to see what the whole outfit really is... when or if I'm allowed, of course.

I hear a telltale sound slice through the air as the footsteps draw ever closer... the sound of a riding crop being wielded and warmed up, so to speak. I can't help that my heart rate picks up when I hear another  _whoosh_ cut through the silence, nor can I stop the throb building between my legs in anticipation. Finally, I see the signature red lacquered soles of those Christian Louboutin thigh high boots when Alex halts in front of me, the long leather cords attached to the back zips still swaying. As she shifts her weight from one foot to the other, the red leather tip of the riding crop comes into view between my thighs. A swift tap to each inner thigh near my knees is her silent way to tell me to open my legs a little wider for her. I quickly do and receive a hum of approval for my obedience.

I watch as the wide red leather tip skates over my smooth folds to my navel before moving lazily up my torso and between the valley of my breasts. I feel my nipples tighten as Alex circles each breast teasingly before the red tip comes to rest under my chin. A few moments pass then I feel the riding crop encouraging my chin to lift from my currently bowing position. I lift my head but keep my eyes lowered because I haven't been given permission.

"Look at me,  _Pet_."

"Yes Ma'am," I respond quietly.

My eyes travel up from the toes of those boots and I immediately see Alex dressed in a red and black leather cupless corset, zipped and laced at the front with black leather cord, and a tiny black leather G-string. Her nipples are a dusty pink and the corset accentuates their perkiness. The crop is firmly grasped in her left hand, and a leather corset harnessed dildo hangs from her fingertips of her right hand. Her black framed glasses have been replaced with contacts, her hair is in a high ponytail and her lips are the same shade of red as those boot soles. Our eyes meet and the tiniest hint of a lecherous grin ghosts over Alex's ruby red lips.

"Mistress will be with us  _very_  soon," Alex informs me, moving the crop from under my chin to delicately stroke across from one side of my collar bone to the other. "She's just double checking the restraints we intend to use. She's...  _pedantic_... with little things like that."

I feel my core clench involuntarily in anticipation for what Alex and Olivia have planned.

Alex walks past me, her footsteps still echoing, and I hear a soft thump a few feet away. It sounds like she's tossed the harness on the bed, but I dare not turn my head to look. She returns to her position in front of me, turns and paces back and forth while we wait, the riding crop tapping against her leather clad calf in impatience. It feels like another minute passes before I see and hear the door handle turning. I go to lower my head but Alex instructs me to keep looking straight ahead so I won't miss anything.

I'm mesmerised when Olivia enters the room dressed in a pair of knee high heeled black leather motorcycle boots with O-rings and halter straps at the ankles; a pair of very short leather booty shorts, and a black leather women's illusion motorcycle vest. I note that there are three buckles at the front of the vest, but none of them have been buckled closed to hide her breasts. When Olivia turns to close the door, I see that the booty shorts definitely show off a decent amount of her ass. In her left hand is two pairs of padded leather bondage cuffs - a smaller pair for wrists and a larger pair for ankles - with what I would guess would be interlocking trigger hooks or carabiners like Allegra used on me at the club; and in her right hand is a similar looking leather harnessed dildo.

"How's our new Pet, Ma'am?" Olivia rakes her eyes over my naked body, zeroing in on my breasts first then between my widely spread thighs.

My core clenches again and I can feel the wetness of my arousal starting to build as Olivia stalks past towards the bed.

Alex replies, "I think she's eager to please us, Mistress."

"Good!" Olivia returns, sans harness, and looks down at me. With a pair of leather cuffs gripped firmly in each hand, she shifts her hands to her hips, parting the front of her open to expose her tanned breasts and dark nipples to me, "Because you and I both know Pets that are  _eager_ ,  _willing_  and  _wet_  get rewarded."

Alex moves to stand next to Olivia and looks down at me as well, "Are you  _willing_ , Pet?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Are you  _eager_ , Pet?" Olivia holds out the leather padded wrist cuffs in her right hand in enticement.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Pet, we want you to stand up and walk to the whipping frame. Once you're there, wrists offered!" Alex commands.

I get to my feet as fast and as graceful as I can before walking to the metal frame and standing between the bars as Alex and Olivia lead the way. I offer my wrists in front of me preparation to be cuffed to the frame. As Alex cuffs my wrists and Olivia cuffs my ankles, I note that my heart rate picks up. I feel an odd mixture of excitement yet also of calm as the padded leather cuffs sit snug against my skin. Olivia double checks that the wrist cuffs are as secure as the ankle cuffs before clipping each carabiner into the O-rings on the frame so I'm spread eagle and utterly vulnerable. Alex and Olivia smirk at each other then step closer to me so that they are only a few inches from my face.

"Are you still  _willing_ , Pet?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Are you still  _eager_ , Pet?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"We never did find out of you were wet though, did we Pet?" Olivia asks, cupping me between my legs possessively.

"No Mistress," I reply, greatly aware at how wet I am as Liv grinds her palm against my clit.

"We'd better fix that," Olivia says and slips a finger inside my opening.

Struggling not to buckle at the sudden yet very welcome intrusion, I feel my core trying to pull the digit even further inside as Olivia settles her thumb on side side of my clitoris.

Olivia grins, "She's wet!"

"Really?" Alex tilts her head in curiosity. "I'd better check for myself."

Without warning, Alex pushes a finger inside my core as well and settles her thumb on the other side of my clit. She purrs, "So wet!"

My body reacts again by trying to pull both digits further inside of me. God help me if or when they start finger fucking me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope readers enjoy this chapter of Alex and Olivia dominating Amanda for the first of what could be several times. Who knows yet?... *shrugs* ;-) FYI: The story is based on a dream I had where certain SVU women were dominating me... *blush*

With the index finger of their respective dominant hand buried inside me and their thumbs resting on either side of my clit, I wait with bated breath as a pair of chocolate brown and ice blue eyes bore directly into mine. I've been ordered by Alex not to lower my eyes or look away and I responded with a compliant ' _Yes, Ma'am_ '.

Each begin to slowly pump their finger inside of me as they gently tease my bundle of nerves. It's torturously slow, but a glorious torture nonetheless. Olivia and Alex share a look... like as if they're silently conversing with each other... and before I know it, their mouths descend on my breasts. Alex lavishes her attention on my left, trying to take as much of my breast in her mouth as she can, whereas Olivia assaults my right nipple with bites and tugs. They allow me a reprieve from their assault of my breasts for a few brief moments before they swap roles on their return. The conflicting sensations of pain and pleasure is something that I relish, but Olivia and Alex fucking me slowly with their fingers is what's driving me closer to the edge of ecstasy. I can feel how wet Alex and Olivia are making me and I'm sure they can hear the noises as their fingers lazily pump in and out.

And then, all too soon, they lift their heads and pull out of me almost simultaneously. I whimper in protest and I receive a salacious grin from each leather clad women for doing so.

"You're a wet little whore, aren't you?" Alex suggests as she studies the warm stickiness coating her finger.

"Yes Ma'am," I reply, watching in awe as those ruby red lips part and that arousal coated finger slips inside before Alex's lips seal around it.

"I bet I can make her even wetter," Olivia quips nonchalantly and follows Alex's lead.

I can't help but get aroused even more knowing that Alex and Olivia are tasting me for the first time. The soft ' _pop_ ' as their finger leaves their mouths break the current silence before they share a hungry kiss in front of me.

Breaking the kiss, Alex smacks her lips together, showing that she's still tasting my essence and evaluating how I taste on Olivia lips. The naughty smile returns as she says, "I'd like to see that! The wetter the Pet, the greater the reward."

Olivia gives Alex a wink and walks over to the bed, the sound of her motorcycle boots not as distinct as Alex's 'come fuck me' stilettos. She picks up a pillow and stalks back towards us, the sway of her body allows the motorcycle vest to part open and show off her breasts. Liv stops and whispers something to Alex before dropping the pillow on the floor in front of me. Alex, for her part, walks around the whipping frame so she's behind me.

I gasp in surprise when the tip of the crop is pressed to my nape before it skates down the length of my spine in a teasing gesture, causing me to arch forward.

With her breasts now pressed firmly against my back, Alex's left hand comes to rest on my left hip before travelling south, her fingertips causing my body to ripple with goosebumps. She cups my slick folds before spreading my smooth lower lips with her fingers, exposing my clit to Olivia... exposing  _me_  seemingly to the  _world_ in the most intimate way possible. It feels so degrading and thrilling at the same time, yet my immediate reaction is to close my legs and cover myself with my hands. However, being tethered spread eagle to the whipping frame, all I can hear is the metal of the carabiners and O-rings tinkle and clink together as I instinctively try.

"Now Pet, I'm going to see how long it takes for you to come," Olivia informs me as she kneels down on the pillow. With her face now mere inches from my centre, her tongue darts out and sweeps across her parted lips, "But don't you dare come without permission, otherwise you'll be punished."

"Yes, Mistress."

The words are barely out of my mouth before Olivia drags a broad lick of her tongue through my parted folds causing me to buck. She does this several times before focusing her attention solely on my clitoris. While this happens, Alex's hands move to my breasts, pinching and rolling my nipples with the riding crop looped around her right wrist as her teeth gently graze the column of my neck. The thought of being dominated by two women at the same time never once crossed my mind, but now I'm a participant in this scene, I don't know why I never considered it before. To be honest, we're  _all_  willing participants in this scene and we all know that whatever happens inside this room, stays inside this room.

Then again,  _she_  wouldn't have never allowed something like this to occur.

But I'm not with _her_  any longer!

I can't be certain but I think Olivia might be spelling out my name around my clit with her tongue right now... and I have a sneaking suspicion Alex has marked my neck with a hickey. But do you know what? I don't give a damn right now! I feel a bead of wetness trickle down my inner thigh and I can honestly say I have never been so aroused in all my life. Threesomes have always have the connotation of being so... wrong. But this, right here and now, it feels so good! I lose myself in the pleasure I'm receiving yet before too long, I have to ask: "Mistress, may I please come?"

"Already, Pet?! But I've barely done...  _anything_!" Olivia taunts, her tongue purposefully swiping the length of my slit again before pulling my bundle of nerves between her lips again.

I ask again after another bead of wetness trickles down my leg a few minutes later, "Mistress, please may I come?"

Olivia looks up with a lopsided grin, "I think you can wait, Pet!"

I'm not sure I can though.

"Mistress, may I  _please_  come?" I finally beg when I feel my orgasm building more and more.

"Ask Ma'am if you can, Pet. I'm a little preoccupied," Olivia responds and instantly resumes her teasing.

"Ma'am, may I  _please_  come?" I plead like a child while I look back over my shoulder at Alex as best I can.

Olivia's tongue has slowed teasing my clit and I hear a laugh rumble in the back of her throat at my request. Alex snakes her right hand up from my breast to my jaw and tilts my head a little further. There's a mischievous look in Alex's blue eyes and a wicked grin appears on her ruby red lips, "No!"

Allegra allowed me to come when I asked her for the third time after holding off for as long as I could, but right now Olivia and Alex are doing everything in their power to make me fail. I don't want to fail, but I can't hold off much longer!

" _Ma'am, ple_ -" I begin to beg again, but I'm silenced by Alex's mouth suddenly crashing against mine. With her left hand gripping my left breast possessively, her tongue invades my mouth knowing that I can't kiss her back as she and Olivia dominate me. Just as this happens, I feel my hips being pulled forward and immediately Olivia resumes lashing my clit with her tongue with a renewed fervor. She slips two fingers inside me, curling them forward with determination... and then, it finally dawns on me. Even though I can stop this scene at any time, Olivia and Alex  _want_  me to fail so they can punish me. They  _want_  me to come without permission.

I know that the sound of being punished seems terrible, but the punishment could be as wonderful as the pleasure I'm currently receiving. I finally let my orgasm take hold and crash over me, my body bucking in ecstasy as the sounds of the O-rings and carabiner metals chatter and clank against each other. I can't help it when I kiss Alex back just a little instead of voicing my orgasm like I'm used to. I can feel my core clenching the fingers buried inside me and I hear a hum of approval from Olivia as her fingers slow their curling against my front wall. She begins to slow her teasing of my clit and before too long, Olivia withdraws her fingers from within me. I'm grateful for being shackled by my wrists to the free standing whipping frame because I'm not sure I'd be standing upright by myself after the orgasmic wave of bliss that I just experienced. I jolt suddenly when I feel a stream of air being blown on my soaked folds after Olivia ceases teasing my clitoris.

By the time Alex ends our kiss and moves away, Olivia is once again standing up in front of me and the pillow tossed back near the bed. Before she can say anything, Alex immediately claims Olivia's mouth that's glistening with my slick arousal, and I can't help but get turned on again. Ending the kiss, Alex wipes the corners of Olivia's mouth with her thumb, then licks the pad of that digit clean. Liv holds up the arousal coated fingers that had been buried inside me just a few inches way from my mouth and _tsk-tsk-tsks_  in disappointment.

"You broke a rule, didn't you Pet?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"What rule did you break?"

"I came without permission, Mistress."

"That's right, Pet. You came  _without_  permission, and for that you need to be punished. Now, seeing this is your first time breaking the rules, we'll be  _somewhat_  lenient. Your punishment is five strikes from the riding crop on your body from each of us. You'll count aloud after each strike and then you'll thank both Ma'am and myself for helping you re-learn basic rules. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress, I understand."

"Very good!" Olivia gives a single nods in approval. "And just to show how lenient we can be before we punish you... open your mouth."

My bottom jaw drops as commanded and Olivia slips those two fingers inside before instructing me to  _'clean them thoroughly'_. I seal my lips around the fingers and set to work cleaning them like I have done many times before. Some might see having to clean up their own arousal as a punishment, but in this type of scene, it's nothing but a reward. Watching me intently, Olivia's eyes seem to darken as my mouth slides back and forth along her fingers. My tongue swirls around the digits while I pull them further into my mouth to continue cleaning them. Splitting Olivia's fingers apart with my tongue, I make sure to clean between both fingers with determination and gusto.

"What is it?" Alex queries when she hears Olivia gasp in awe.

"Not only does our Pet have a wet little pussy, but she has a hot little mouth as well!" Olivia replies, clearly impressed with my actions.

Alex looks me up and down like a predator ready to devour its prey, "So she really is a dirty little whore, Mistress?"

"It looks like it, Ma'am. We're going to have  _so_  much fun playing with her! But now it's time for Pet's punishment."

Olivia begins to extract her fingers from my mouth but I don't let her have them back easily. I suck on them for as long as I can, relishing and enjoying my reward. I struggle not to smile after Olivia's fingers leave my mouth but what I don't expect is for Olivia to suddenly wrap her hand around to the back of my neck and pull me into a bruising yet all too brief kiss. As I catch my breath, Olivia takes the crop from Alex's grasp and takes a few short swings in preparation. I used to brace myself for punishments like this, but I learnt that for me personally, it's less painful if I just relax my body. As I relax, I instinctively lower my eyes in submission and wait for Olivia to begin. I can hear her walk around to behind me and my pulse quickens. Not knowing when the crop will make contact is the biggest thrill of all.

" _Pets!_..."

The sting of the crop hitting my right ass cheek firmly is sudden and takes me breath away. I know that will leave a red mark in my pale skin, but it's more a badge of honour than punishment.

"One! Thankyou Mistress, thankyou Ma'am."

" _Cannot!_..."

The leather tip bites into the flesh of my left ass cheek this time. Just as fierce as the first strike and just as unexpected.

"Two! Thankyou Mistress, thankyou Ma'am."

" _Come!_..."

I struggle not to yelp as I'm struck on my right ass cheek again.

"Three! Thankyou Mistress, thankyou Ma'am."

" _Without!_..."

My body lurches forward from the crop hitting my left ass cheek once more.

"Four! Thankyou Mistress, thankyou Ma'am."

" _Permission_!"

I gasp in surprise when I receive a spank to the front of my bare folds from Olivia's own hand as she presses up against me from behind. Her hand lingers, cupping me tenderly for a few moments before moving her hand away.

"Five! Thankyou Mistress, thankyou Ma'am."

Olivia hands the riding crop to Alex when she returns to stand in front of the whipping frame once more.

Unlike Olivia, Alex stays in front of me to deliver my punishment.

" _Pets!_..."

The wide red tip of the crop circles my left breast before it sharply flicks my nipple, causing me to hiss though the sudden pain.

"One! Thankyou Ma'am, thankyou Mistress."

" _Must!_..."

This time the tip caresses my right breast before it makes the same measured contact with my nipple.

"Two! Thankyou Ma'am, thankyou Mistress."

" _Learn_!..."

Back to my left nipple once more for the third strike. My fingers on both hands curl into fists in reflex and even though my fingernails are short, they dig into my palms.

"Three! Thankyou Ma'am, thankyou Mistress."

" _Self_!..."

My right nipple again for the forth. The crescent mark cutting into my palms dig deeper.

"Four! Thankyou Ma'am, thankyou Mistress."

" _Control_!"

The wide red tip skates down lazily between the valley of my breasts and off my body before swinging back up between my legs to make contact with my centre. Alex's hand immediately cups me and begins to caress my bare folds to soothe the stinging pain just inflicted upon me.

"Five! Thankyou Ma'am, thankyou Mistress."

As I inhale a deep cleansing breath, Alex moves her hand away and Olivia steps forward to stand beside her. Reflecting on the last few minutes of this scene so far, I might've came without permission, but it was utterly worth it. My skin is warm where I've been whipped but the redness will fade in time. None of the strikes were malicious or bestowed in anger and all three of us in the room got what we wanted... safely, sanely and consensually. I could've said my safe words at any time to stop or alter the direction of the scene but I didn't need to, nor want to. And the best part of all this: I'm more aroused right now than I was before my punishment began.

Olivia is the one to break the current silence, "Look up! What have we taught you with the punishment you just received, Pet?"

I keep my voice in a soft, submissive tone as I reply, "Mistress, you and Ma'am have taught me that I  _can't_  come without permission, and I  _must_  learn self control. Thankyou for correcting my mistake and for reminding me of the rules."

Alex and Olivia exchange beaming smiles before Alex speaks, "Mistress and I are proud of you, Pet. You took your punishment without any protest and with true dignity and I think that deserves to be rewarded. What do you think, Mistress?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Ma'am. That wet little pussy and hot little mouth of Pet's needs to be put to use. In fact..." Olivia turns on her heels, strides over to the bed and holds the two leather harnessed dildos aloft in her hand. "I think I'd really like these to come into play now."

Alex tone is nothing but gleeful, "Mistress, I love your way of thinking!"

If I was even allowed to voice my personal opinion right now, I'd be saying:  _'So do I, Mistress and Ma'am! So do I!'_.


	4. Chapter 4

I watch in rapt fascination as Alex walks over towards the bed, and towards Olivia. The long thin leather cords attached to the back zips of her stilettos boots sway with each step, and I can't help but wonder if she's put an extra swing in her hips right now. I must admit, I've admired both Alex and Olivia from afar since I arrived in New York, but never in a million years did I ever imagine being invited into a playroom with them, let alone joining them in theirs! I know their relationship is strong and I hope one day that I can find someone to treat me the same way as they treat each other. I thought I had with  _her_... but as they say,  _'Times change, people change, situations change, relationships change. The only thing constant is change'_. I can attest to change being an active participant in this two-on-one scene.

Tossing the riding crop onto the bed, Alex plucks one of the harnesses from Olivia's grasp before they share yet another kiss. However this time it's slow and sensual. I feel privileged to know what it's like to be kissed by each of them now... how soft their lips are, how dexterous their tongues are... oh, fuck! Another bead of wetness just trickled down my inner thigh from the not so distant memory. I wish I could squeeze my thighs together right now.

Olivia laughs lightly, "I think our Pet is getting a little turned on by our display of affection, Ma'am."

Alex looks back over at me, "I'm sure she is, Mistress. That was aroused moan we heard from her and she's biting her bottom lip too."

I am?!

Oh shit! I am. I try and let the chunk of flesh go from between my teeth as discreetly as possible while Alex whispers something to Olivia. I can't help wonder what's going to happen next? Will they take turns, tag team style? Or will they do me at the same time like a spit roast? One of the joys of being the submissive: never knowing what's going to happen next.

Olivia and Alex walk back and stand in front of the whipping frame, their eyes travelling up and down my naked body. Alex steps forward, "Pet, I need you to hold this harness for me so it doesn't fall on the playroom floor while I take off my panties. But it looks like your hands are all tied up now, so you'll have to use... your mouth."

The answer to my unasked question of whether I'll be holding it with my teeth by the leather harness or by the flesh coloured dildo itself is revealed when Alex caresses the silicone appendage against my cheek and over my lips. It's only now that I realised it's actually a strapless dildo with an insertable bulb end for the wearer. Allegra used a strapless dildo in a harness as well during our scenes. She explained it gave the wearer more control and lessened the sensation of it 'falling out', while still allowing the wearer to experience pleasure.

"Don't worry, Pet. It's a brand new dildo, just for you. Mistress has a new one as well because we believe new pets deserve new toys," Alex explains before she pushes over half of the dildo into my mouth. She adds as I seal my lips around the toy, "Don't drop it or you  _won't_  like the punishment I'll give you. Do you understand?"

Unable to speak for obvious reasons, I nod and make a noise in acknowledgement, then gently press my teeth into the shaft just to be sure. I know Alex said that ' _no spitting_ ' was one of her rules, but I'm fairly certain isn't quite what she was insinuating. I imagine Alex's stomach roiling at a mouthful of saliva being dribbled or spat between her legs and I can't say it does much for me in that context either.

Alex shares a brief glance with Olivia before she looks at me directly. She hooks her thumbs at the elastic waist of her G-string and pushes the tiny scrap of leather down to reveal not only a thin blonde landing strip but also a small peace tattoo low on her right hip. I feel the dildo suddenly wobble in my mouth and I know my jaw just dropped a little. I bite down a little harder, but not too hard as to leave an indentation. I never pictured Cabot as one for body art, but who am I to speak? Hardly anyone knows I have a tattoo of my own name on my forearm in UV ink. Alex steps out of the G-string, kicks it away and walks over to the wall to my left. I'm surprised to say the least when Alex rolls a panel of the wall away to reveal a concealed area with additional toys and equipment. Different size paddles, floggers, whips, ropes, chains, an ankle spreader bar, a neck to wrist spreader stock, ball gags, dildo face gags... all equipment I've seen and used before. Alex picks something from a small shelf and turns back around to face me. I watch Alex squeeze some lubricant on her hand and fingers, then watch those lubed up digits disappear between her own legs. She places the bottle back on the shelf, wipes her hand on a small hand towel and then returns.

"Thankyou Pet," Alex slowly pulling the harnessed dildo from my mouth. She adds with a sly grin, "I see you've lubed up  _your_ end a little... and with how wet your pussy already is, I doubt you'll need any extra."

She steps into the harness and pulls it almost all the way up so that the bulb obviously presses to her entrance. I watch eagerly when Alex moves her hand down and begins slowly working the bulb inside of herself.

"I bet you'd like to help put this inside of me, wouldn't you Pet?" Alex asks.

"Yes Ma'am!" I add as an after thought, "If you'd let me, that is."

"Such lovely manners, Pet, but unfortunately helping put this end inside myself or Mistress is a privilege you have to earn. And you haven't done that...  _yet_ ," Alex replies, then groans with pleasure as the bulb disappears inside.

While Alex adjusts the straps of her harness, Olivia kicks off her motorcycle boots then unzips the tiny zipper at the front of her booty shorts. She has a slightly wider landing strip of trimmed brown curls and I don't see any body art like her wife. Unlike Alex, Olivia doesn't bother with any additional lubricant for her bulb end once she steps out of the booty shorts and into her harness. Alex distracts me from watching Olivia by unclipping my wrist restraints from the O-rings. Her pert nipples are right in my face and what I wouldn't give to be able to seal my mouth around them. She could've easily moved to the side to unclip me, so I know for a fact she's just being a fucking clit tease right now. I'm tempted to flick my tongue out just to see what punishment I'd receive for being bold, but the temptation of the promised strap-on action overrules my thought of insanity. I flex my fingers to get the blood flowing back into them after Alex has lowered my arms down to my sides, and I see that Olivia is fully strapped up and has her motorcycle boots back on.

Alex licks her lips, "Now Pet, I want you to bend over and grab your ankles so I can take you from behind."

Behind? Wait? What?!

NO!

I said my 'no' rule was no anal! You both promised just like s _he_  promised!

"Yellow!" I choke out as I feel my panic rising and before I know it, I sense myself losing my balance and lurching forward seeing my spread ankles are still tethered to the whipping frame.

" _Vodka!_ "  
" _Velez!_ "

"Amanda," Olivia soothes as she and Alex reach out to steady me so I don't fall flat on my face. "Are you alright?"

"I said no anal," I breathe, trying not to sound bitter as Olivia kneels down and swiftly unclips the carabiners of my ankle cuffs from the O-rings.

Alex's tone is nothing but caring, "I said I wanted to  _take_  you from behind, not _do_  you in the behind, Amanda."

My eyes widen in horror, "Huh?"

Alex clarifies, "My statement to you during the scene was: 'I want you to bend over and grab your ankles so I can  _take_ you from behind'. I had no intention of doing you  _in_  the behind."

She did?... Oh, she did.

Shit.

Now I feel like an utter idiot. I can hear echoes of  _her_  mocking tone now, ' _Slave obviously never went to school... bless her heart!_ ' and ' _Slave can't understand basic instructions... bless her heart!_ '

Olivia stands up, "Alex and I would  _never_  violate one of the 'no' rules. We don't play like what happens in ' _Fifty Shades_ ' or ' _Twenty-Five Acts_ ', if you catch our drift. We don't make rules to then blatantly ignore them, that's not how the BDSM lifestyle is and ever should be portrayed to be."

"I guess I should've worded it differently," Alex sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe we should stop?" Liv suggests quietly.

"No!" I shake my head.

Olivia holds a hand up, "Amanda, there's no shame in wanting to stop by saying your safe words and we don't ever judge each other if we do."

"I  _don't_  want to stop, Liv. I  _want_  the scene to continue. This is our first time playing and mistakes are bound to happen. I just misinterpreted what Alex said, that's  _all_."

"Are you  _sure_?" Alex rebutts. "Right now the scene is on hold and if you say so, we'll end it right now."

"Yes, I'm sure. I said ' _yellow_ ' to change the current direction of the scene, not to stop the scene altogether. I know what my limitations are and if I felt we needed to stop, I'd say so. Alex, I  _want_  you to take me from behind as intended... Olivia, I want you to do whatever you were going to do!" I can still see the hint of doubt in both Alex and Olivia's demeanor, so I do the only thing I can think of that will help convince them both seeing the submissive controls the scenes a lot more than some would believe. As gracefully as I can, I kneel down and sit back on my feet, thankful that the ankle cuffs are supple enough to do so. With the cuffs still on my wrists, I rest my palm upwards on my widely spread thighs and state clearly and confidently, "I'm sure I want the scene to continue, _Ma'am_...  _Mistress_."

"Perhaps we move the scene to the bed?" Alex suggests after a short silence.

Olivia crouches down to my level, "Are you comfortable with that to restart the scene?"

"Yes Mistress, I am."

"Alright then," Liv brushes my hair out of my eyes and presses her lips to my forehead ever so briefly. She resumes her position of dominating me by swiftly pushing two fingers inside my opening, "Pet... how about you show off this wet little pussy of yours for Ma'am and myself by crawling over to the bed on all fours for us?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Do a good job of it and  _might_  be rewarded," Olivia removes her fingers and smears the arousal that coats them across my lips. In a flash, her mouth crashes against mine and her tongue slips inside, probing deeply. But just as fast, Liv ends the kiss. "Get moving! That hot little mouth of yours needs more than just a tongue inside it."

"Yes Mistress," I move my hands off my thighs, onto the tiled floor and begin crawling catlike towards the bed, making sure my movements are as fluid as possible. There is no grace with having your ass in the air, sliding along on your hands and knees while you know you're being ogled from behind. It's a combination of degrading and humiliating, yet also thrilling and exciting all rolled into one knowing exactly where you're being ogled while you crawl. The combined stiletto and motorcycle boots pacing after me lets me know that they're only a few steps behind me.

"Get up on the bed and wait on your hands and knees with your head lowered!" I hear just as I reach my destination.

"Yes, Ma'am."

As I position myself in the middle of the California King, I feel the bed dip from Alex and Olivia joining me. I guess I'll find out soon enough who'll be fucking me first. I gasp in surprise as I feel two fingers suddenly enter my core from behind, then rotate back and forth before withdrawing.

"Good! You're still wet," Alex purrs her approval as her right hand grips my hip. "I'm going to fuck you senseless and so will Mistress. And Pet, you have permission to come whenever you need to because I have a feeling you won't be able to ask. However, I will keep fucking you until I come though."

I feel the head of the dildo press against my entrance, then slip forward to tease my clit then back again to my entrance again. Alex keeps up this repetition of teasing and making me more aroused for quite some time and I struggle not to react. I just wish she'd hurry up and start fucking me.

The abrupt sting of a Alex's hand connecting with my left ass cheek causes me to yelp in shock. She grabs my ponytail and yanks my head back, "Don't you  _dare_  try and impale yourself to speed things along!  _I_  fuck _you_  at _my_  pace,  _not_  the other way around! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"Dirty little whores with wet little pussies and a hot little mouths are always so eager to be fucked, aren't they Pet?"

"They are, Ma'am."

"Pet, are  _you_  a dirty little whore with a wet little pussy and a hot little mouth?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I am."

Alex lets go of my ponytail, "Tell Mistress what you are, Pet."

I look up at Olivia, "Mistress, I'm a dirty little whore with a wet little pussy and a hot little mouth."

"Are you just?" Olivia looks down at me while she shrugs out of her leather vest, finally allowing an unrestricted view of her tanned breasts with dark nipples. "Well, I guess Ma'am and I will be the final judges of  _that_ bold statement."

Alex resumes her teasing of my clit and I feel my core clench involuntarily at the sight of Olivia sliding her hand up and down the erect silicone shaft sticking out from the harness only a few inches from my face.

Olivia cradles the back of my head with her left left hand and brushes the head of the flesh coloured strapless to my lips with her right, "Show me what you can do with that hot little mouth of yours, Pet."

Just as I part my lips to take Olivia in my mouth, Alex finally pushes the head of her dildo inside of my core and I can't help moaning wantonly at the welcome intrusion. She grips both of my hips with her hands and begins thrusting at a slow, yet determined pace. A gentle tug to my ponytail reminds me I'm supposed to be giving Olivia a blowjob. My lips seal around the shaft a little below the head and I start to slide my mouth up and down. I try my best to keep up the pace I know I'm capable of, but it's difficult with the wonderful distraction I'm receiving from Alex. Yes I've been fucked on all fours, and yes I've given blowjobs on all fours, but never both at the same time.

"Oh yeah," Liv groans, beginning to pump her hips shallowly while she watches the dildo slip in and out of my mouth intently.

I, on the other hand, am watching her luscious breasts swaying with each movement of her hips. What I wouldn't do to have those in my mouth right now!

I'm thankful Olivia's not trying to make me deep throat her.  _She_  would always try but my gag reflex would halt any attempt ever made. Alex re-grips my hips tighter and starts thrusting into me faster and faster. If she grips me any harder she'll leave fingertip bruises on my hips. But what do I care right now? The bruises can match that hickey I'm sure Alex left on my neck. Alex's breathing is starting to become ragged and her thrusting pace more frantic. Her left hand moves from my hip, over my soaked folds and resumes teasing my clit relentlessly when my inner walls begin fluttering around the silicone shaft. I try and stave off my orgasm for as long as I can, but before too long, it takes hold and washes over me in waves while I moan around the dildo still working in and out of my mouth. A few moments later, a guttural scream rips from Alex's throat and she collapses on top of my back.

Even though it seems like an eternity, it's only a few moments until Alex comes back to the here and now before she pulls out of me, leaving me feeling empty and bereft. She caresses her hands up and down my sides, then presses her lips to my spine.

"My turn now, Pet!" Olivia coos, pulling the strapless from my mouth.

To be perfectly honest, I can't wait for the next round to begin!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never supposed to be for anyone's reading pleasure, it was just a naughty dream I had a little while ago but after mentioning it to another Cabenson writer on FF, livsgirl... well, thank her for giving me a gentle nudge (if that!) to write it ;-). This chapter ends what was in my dream that sparked this little story, but that doesn't mean the story and gratuitous threesome lady loving will end any time soon because (somewhat surprisingly) I've come up with some vague semblance of a plot ;-) Enjoy! :-)

"Turn around, Pet!" Olivia orders.

"Yes Mistress," I pant, still exhausted from the previous round of activities.

"Hurry up!" Alex adds just as I feel the palm of her hand connecting firmly with the flesh my left ass cheek once again when I finally begin to move.

Well,  _that_  type of punishment I'll take eagerly, but I don't want to push my luck right now with Alex and Olivia in the midst of tag teaming me for the first time.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Once I've turned around and made sure I'm most comfortable being on all fours, Olivia's hands rest on my hips before she slides them up the length of my back with her thumbs either side of my spine. The simple gesture causes me to arch forward with a throaty moan. It wouldn't even take much effort for Olivia to push down on my shoulders or head so that my upper body was flush against the bed and my ass was in the air, but who's to say that will or won't be happening during this part of the scene?

"It seems our pet is  _very_  receptive," Liv comments.

"Wait until you start stroking that wet little pussy of hers, Mistress, then you'll know how receptive she is. Be aware she might even try and start fucking herself on your fingers if you're not careful."

"It'd like to see our pet do that, but not right now. Just wait until you see her start sucking you off with that hot little mouth of hers, Ma'am. The visual alone is better than you could ever imagine," Olivia replies.

"I bet it is," Alex muses.

Liv starts stroking her fingers up and down my slit from behind. My head falls forward in response and I struggle to maintain my composure when she pushes her thumb inside my core. God damnit! I should've known she'd be just as much as tease as Alex. Liv circles my clit with a single fingertip so gently and slowly that it's bordering on the side of maddening while she moves her thumb back and forth inside me.

Lifting my head and chin with her hand, Alex tuts, "Basic pet rules:  _you_  make the mess,  _you_  clean it up. As you can see, Pet,  _you_  made a terribly wet, slick mess all over your new toy.  _You_  need to clean it up."

I look at the arousal coated dildo in front of my face, "Yes, Ma'am."

I go to take the head of the toy protruding from between Alex's legs with my mouth exactly like I had with Olivia when Alex adds, "With just your  _tongue_."

Instead of sealing my lips around the flesh coloured shaft coated in my own slick arousal, I lean closer, extend my tongue and lazily drag it up the length of the silicone toy. I can only imagine what this looks like from Alex's point of view right now, but I assume it meets her approval when I hear her pleased tone, "Mmmmmm... just like that, Pet."

I move back down to the base of the shaft and broadly lick up the toy towards the head again on the left side. As I move my head to my right to lick up the side of the shaft this time, I feel Olivia remove her thumb and move her hand away completely. Thankfully she doesn't leave me empty for long because I feel her line up the head of the dildo with my opening, then she pushes all the way inside of me in one swift motion. My inner muscles clench tightly around the toy and I can honestly say this threesome stuff is better than I could ever have imagined! I begin gliding my tongue up the toy once more when I'm interrupted...

"Need I remind you of the lesson you learnt earlier, Pet?" Olivia queries while still buried deep inside me, not bothering to move an inch.

I shake my head, "No, Mistress."

"Refresh mine and Ma'am's memory of that lesson."

"Mistress, you and Ma'am taught me that I can't come without permission... and I must learn self control."

"Very good. You're going to be tested on that valuable lesson right now, Pet. I hope you don't disappoint Ma'am or myself by failing. Carry on with cleaning up the mess you made," Liv dismisses any further conversation and begins rotating her hips while gripping mine firmly.

"Yes, Mistress."

I can feel my core being blissfully stretched with each unhurried gyration Olivia delivers while I resume my task of giving Alex a sensual display of cleaning up my own arousal from her strapless. If Liv keeps this pace going, she could seemingly fuck me for hours before I'd need to beg permission... although I have a gut feeling that she won't keep this measured pace going forever. As I glide my tongue up the underside of the toy once again, I chance a look up at Alex. Even with her contacts in, Alex's eyes seems a shade to two darker than they were when we began this scene. With her ruby red lips slightly parted, Alex watches me intently to see what I'll do next. My eyes dart down to the dildo for the briefest of moment, then back up to Alex before I languidly swirl my tongue around the head of the toy.

"Fuck!" Alex eventually breathes, clearly awestruck from my actions.

With her blunt nails scraping down my back sweeping from one side to the other, Olivia continues to rotate her hips and fuck me slowly, "She's good, huh?"

Alex looks away from me to Olivia, "Let's not give our pet an ego boost on her first time servicing us. She might become lackadaisical with all the praise and lose her eagerness to please, Mistress. We wouldn't want to contemplate finding a new pet when we've not seen everything she's capable of. I will say, however, that our new pet is definitely...  _remarkable_."

"I think remarkable is an honest description, Ma'am."

I've never been called remarkable during a scene, but I can hear in both Olivia and Alex's tone that it's a submissive compliment, but a compliment nonetheless. It sounds much nicer than being told ' _Aren't you precious?_ ' in a mocking tone from  _her_. It was the  _only_  thing  _she_  spat at me while breaking every single rule we had established. Anyone from the south knows that ' _Aren't you precious?_ ' basically means ' _At least your Mama thinks you're pretty_ '.

I have a sneaking suspicion that Olivia and Alex are having silent conversation between themselves because, even though she is still buried inside me, Olivia has now stilled her movements. In my peripheral vision I can see Alex gesturing something at Liv and I can only assume Olivia is responding in kind as I can no longer feel her hands on my skin. I don't dare look back over my shoulder to see nor halt my explicit instructions to clean up the remains of my arousal, so I continue to twirl my tongue around and over the silicone toy between Alex's legs.

A few more moments pass before I feel Alex's hand caressing my cheek, discreetly moving me away from the head of the dildo. I take one last chance and flick the flared head with the tip of my tongue before it's completely out of my reach. Alex beams down at me, "What an obedient pet you are. I can see you've clean up the mess you made, so I think that deserves a reward..."

A variety of possibilities bombard my thoughts of what type of reward I could receive. A pleasure reward? A pain reward?

"...except I still want to see how well that hot little mouth of yours work. Up on your knees!" Alex commands. " _Now_!"

With Olivia's dildo buried inside me still, I struggle to raise up from all four to just balance my knees. Each movement has the toy stretching me, and when I'm finally up on my knees, it rests on my front wall. Oh fuck! Olivia pulls me closer to her body so that my back is flush with her torso while Alex clips the carabiners of the wrist cuffs together.

Alex smirks, "Pet, your reward is to take my corset off... using your  _teeth_."

My core clenches in response. Being that it's a laced and zipped cupless corset Alex is wearing, my face is going to be right up in those pert breasts again. Alex and Olivia sure know how to torment me in the nicest way possible.

"Pet, don't forget you're being tested," Olivia reminds me, her lips brushing the column of my neck - the opposite side that Alex marked, I might all.

"No Mistress," I reply, trying not to react when her teeth scrape over my skin.

Liv tightens both her arms around my body then starts thrusting into me unexpectedly, causing me to gasp in surprise.

" _Tick-tock_ , Pet!" Alex points to the black leather cord tied in a bow between her cleavage and pushes her chest forward.

"Y-yes, Ma'am."

I thought multitasking was meant to make things easy, but multiple distractions make focusing very difficult right now. I never had such a problem... if you could call it  _that_... with  _her_. One task or one distraction at a time, never more. But who doesn't love a challenge?

I lean forward trying to gather one of the dangling leather cords but with Olivia pounding into me, the dildo is hitting my front wall more than ever. At this rate I doubt I'm going to last too long, and I know I won't be allowed to come very easily. Finally grabbing the cord with my teeth, I tug like I would a shoelace... except being leather, it's not as easy as I initially assumed. Quirking an eyebrow, Alex's lips quiver in an attempt to suppress a smirk from my unsuccessful try.

Now I see the real challenge of this rewarding task. There's six pairs of eyelets - twelve eyelets in total - with the interwoven leather cord holding the corset closed to undo with just my teeth. After that, there's the zipper underneath... all while trying to ignore those pebbled, dusty pink nipples just inches away.

But you know what? Challenge accepted!

I yank the cord with a renewed gusto and the bow unties. Returning to attack the basic half knot, Olivia begins to increase the her pace of thrusting within me. Fuck me, yes... no, concentrate! Once I'm done with the basic half knot, I work back and forth... from eyelet to eyelet... one side of the corset to the other. Half way through my task of unlacing the corset, I feel my orgasm beginning to build. Even though I know that the answer will be no, I still ask, "Mistress, may I come?"

Olivia chuckles as she continues to piston into me, "Not until after you finish Ma'am's task, Pet."

Looking back up at an unimpressed Alex, she simply waves a finger in circular motion to indicate for me to continue. Resuming my task of removing Alex's corset with my teeth as promptly as I can, I continue to shift lower and lower down her torso... and slowly impale myself further on to Olivia's dildo at the same time. I can't help feeling a wave of victory was over me when I eventually pull the leather cord free from the last eyelet.

"The zipper now," Alex instructs, plucking the danging cord from between my teeth and tossing it on the floor.

"Yes Ma'a-" My voice hitches because Olivia speeds up her thrusting even further, pounding into me, driving me to distraction! It's not difficult to figure out that she's attempting to make me come without permission again. If she keeps fucking me like this nonstop I'm not going to last much longer.

"Yes,  _what_?" Alex articulates.

"Y-yes, Ma'am."

Nestling my face between Alex's breasts, I take a moment to relish the proximity before biting down on the black tab and pulling the zipper lower, again sinking Olivia's silicone shaft into myself even more. Alex takes pity on me when I can't get the corset zipper to separate at the bottom with her protruding flesh coloured dildo in the way. She kindly does that fiddly part on my behalf, tosses the corset on the bed then runs her hands up and down her torso in relief. The various imprints of the corset mars Alex's skin, but unlike the bullet scar to her right shoulder, these will fade in a short while. I also note there's a tiny little mole in the middle of her body, about half way between her breasts and her navel.

"What a good pet are!" Alex practically purrs. "I hope you liked your generous reward because I'm going to take my own now. Hands and arms out of the way, Pet."

I struggle to remain focused while Olivia continues fucking me as I move my cuffed wrists and rest them on top of my head. Alex's mouth seals around my left nipple, then my right before she travels down my body, scattering kisses here and there along the way. Her tongue dips inside my navel briefly then continues south, not lingering any longer than a second or so. I feel Alex place a delicate kiss to my bare folds before she carefully spreads them open with her fingers. I can't help bucking in reaction when Alex begins teasing my clit with the tip of her tongue.

Oh fuck! I won't last long at this rate.

It's only a few moments before I ask, "Mistress, may I please come?"

"Pet, tell me what Ma'am is doing to you right now."

"Ma'am is taking her pleasure, Mistress."

Olivia doesn't mask her amusement, "You're a dirty little whore, Pet! You should speak like one when explaining details."

"Ma'am is sucking and teasing my clit, Mistress. Please may I come?"

" _Much_  better! And what am _I_  doing to you?"

"Mistress, you're fucking my wet little pussy. May I  _please_  come?"

"That's right, Pet! And Ma'am and I will do whatever we want to you because that's what dirty little whore pets are for... especially when they have wet little pussies and hot little mouths that are just  _begging_  to be filled and used."

" _Mistress, may I please come_?" I plead with a whimper, truly begging. I can't hold off my orgasm much longer!

"You will count aloud to five and thank Ma'am and myself just like you did previously, only then I will give you permission to come for demonstrating self control. Do you understand, Pet?"

" _Yes, Mistress_!"

" _Count_!" Olivia demands and speeds up her rapid thrusting which, in turn, makes Alex increase the tempo of relentlessly teasing my clit.

" _One! Thankyou Ma'am, thankyou Mistress!... Two! Thankyou Ma'am, thankyou Mistress!... Three! Thankyou Ma'am, thankyou Mistress!... Four! Thankyou Ma'am, thankyou Mistress!... Five! Thankyou Ma'am, thankyou Mistress!_ "

"Pet, come  _now_!" Olivia commands before sinking her teeth into the flesh of my neck just enough to make me gasp.

As I let go and ride the waves of orgasmic pleasure with a throaty wail, Olivia soothes the bite with her tongue, then sucks enough to mark my neck just like Alex did earlier. I can feel my core fluttering around the silicone shaft, trying to greedily draw it further in. Alex abandons my clit, raises up in her knees and presses her torso flush against mine, effectively sandwiching me between her and Liv as Olivia finally comes with a sharp cry of ecstasy. I don't care that Olivia is limp and pressing against my back, or that I'm limp against Alex's body because I can't ever remember a time that I've ever been truly satisfied from a scene like I have been tonight. Allegra is good, don't get me wrong. She's helped guide me back into the lifestyle and satisfied me to a point... but I know for a fact that I never felt this euphoria with  _her_.

Olivia carefully eases out of me as Alex unclips the wrist cuff carabiners and lowers my arms back down to my sides while I'm still sandwiched between them both. I think I could die a happy woman after experiencing what I just went through with these two beautiful women. Utterly exhausted, Alex gently guides me down to the mattress and onto my back. The mattress lightens and I hear Olivia, still with her motorcycle boots on, walk somewhere in the room while Alex begins to remove the wrist cuffs.

"The scene's over, Amanda. Just relax now," Alex rests her hand on my shoulder and gives me a small smile when I attempt to sit up. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

"Thirsty," I whisper.

"Would you like a sports drink? Water? Hot chocolate? Something else?"

"Water, please."

Alex calls out, "Liv? Amanda will have water and I'll have my usual."

"Alright, sweetheart!" Olivia responds before I hear the sound of a wall panel being rolled open.

It's nice to receive proper aftercare from a scene once more. Allegra always made sure I was comfortable, checking in with me before, during and after our scenes and it's reassuring to know that Olivia and Alex follow the same basic guidelines.

 _She_  seemed to forget, or blatantly ignore what aftercare was.

Closing my eyes, I hear a  _thump_... like something being tossed on the tiled floor. It's more than likely that Olivia's removed her leather harness but I'm too tired to look. Alex hops off the bed after removing my wrist cuffs and a few moments later I hear a similar  _thump,_  then the sound of long zips being undone. The bed dips and I feel the ankle cuffs being removed before something like a bed sheet or thin blanket is draped over my body. Alex thanks Olivia before I hear the sound of a plastic bottle being opened then a few swallowing gulps as she downs whatever refreshment she has. A few moments later the bed dips once more and I feel a warm body sidle up to each side of me, then a finger tenderly brush a lock of loose hair off my cheek to behind my ear.

I slowly open my eyes to see Alex to my left side and Olivia to my right, each looking down at me with caring smiles. Both are under the thin blanket with me, with only our arms, shoulders and heads exposed now. Olivia unscrews the water bottle, hands it to me and assists me to sit up slightly to quench my thirst. It's now that I see Alex's drink of choice is a red sports drink.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asks quietly, taking the half empty bottle of water from my hand and screwing the cap back on.

Alex adds just as quietly, "Please be honest with us."

"I feel..." Sighing, I search for the best words to describe what it is I want to say as I lie back down. "... Thoroughly  _fucked_... in the best way imaginable!"

I can't help laughing at my inarticulate description and both Liv and Alex let their amusement be heard too.

"We weren't too rough with you?" Alex reaches out and places her left hand on top of mine that resting on my stomach.

"Not at all!" I shake my head. I've had  _much_  more severe punishments than what I received during the scene that just occurred.

Olivia mirrors her wife with her right hand on top of mine and moves our combined hands to my torso, "We didn't overstep any boundaries after that little... misstep... earlier?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm  _really_  happy with what happened tonight." I nibble on my bottom lip in thought, "What about you, Liv? Alex? "

Alex answers first, "I have no complaints whatsoever."

"I enjoyed what transpired during the scene." Olivia's eyes dart down briefly, "You'll definitely have to wear turtlenecks until those marks fade."

"How bad?" I groan.

Alex studies my neck, "At least a week... maybe longer?"

I give a small shrug, "Lucky winter's just around the corner."

We fall into a companionable silence, each processing what happened during the scene in our own way. Olivia shifts her hand from our combined grasp to touch Alex's hand before they interlock their index fingers and settle their hands back on top of mine. I guess it's their way to reconnect with each other right now... and I start to wonder if I'm a third wheel.

I break the silence, "Can I ask y'all something?"

"Of course!" Alex nods.

Liv replies as well, "Sure!"

"When you first saw me at the club after the scene with Allegra and asked me to join in this arrangement, you mentioned that if we were all happy with what happened that it might become a semi-permanent or possibly even permanent. I was curious to know if... that offer... was still on the table?"

"I know Liv and I have to debrief in private... but I will say that I think I'm open to the possibility of exploring this arrangement some more."

Olivia nods in agreement, "Alex and I need to discuss what happened tonight, but I'm in agreement with her... I think I'd like to explore our arrangement a little further. What about you, Amanda?"

"I'd be willing to have you both dominate me like that again some time in the future."

Being completely honest with myself, submitting to two beautiful dominant women safely, sanely and consensually like that was...  _exhilarating_!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a question at FF from an anon wanting to see Olivia submit and I'll say the same thing here at AO3: Seeing this particular story is about Amanda (or even the readers POV for some) being dominated by Alex and Olivia, I don't think it's right to show either Olivia or Alex submitting in that sense. However, I am willing to write a two shot supplement story from this 'universe' at a later date that would give readers a sneak peek of Olivia and Alex submitting to each other in their playroom... if that's something readers might like? Let me know :-)

Alone in the squad room, I keep my eyes firmly focused on my paperwork as I hear the familiar footstep of high heels approaching from the elevator.

It's been over a month since Olivia and Alex had me in their playroom and they're still yet to make a firm decision if they will invite me to join with them again... or not. Or if they have made a decision, they're yet to tell me what it is. I shouldn't complain really seeing it took me long enough to make my decision to take them up on their offer. It's just... they both seemed quite open to the idea of playing again after our scene... well, it came across that way to me. I guess, maybe, that their fantasy of dominating at the same time wasn't what they thought it would be when it became reality.

What I can say is that it exceeded my expectations  _immensely_. Maybe if Olivia and Alex say that we won't play again, I could ask Allegra if she would allow someone she trusted to join her in dominating me at the club? It wouldn't be the same as Olivia and Alex...  _Mistress_  and  _Ma'am_... but it would satisfy the desire I have now.

I can only imagine what  _she_  would've said if I even suggested the notion. Our last encounter springs to mind... if you can call it that, an encounter. I know what it really was, but being a Detective that investigates sex crimes... it's easier to label myself a hypocrite than admit I was a vict-

"Rollins, is Olivia in?" Alex pauses near my desk.

Keeping my focus squarely on my file, I point towards Cragen's office, "Sergeant Benson is in the Captain's office seeing he's still in his meeting at One PP, Counsellor."

Alex's hand gently rests on my shoulder unexpectedly, causing me to look up at her. She studies my face and mouth intently from behind those black framed glasses, avoiding making eye contact. Her eyes dip down towards the buttons at my cleavage and linger before those blue eyes dart up and look directly into mine. I can't help swallowing then immediately looking down and away on instinct. She shifts her hand so that the tip of her finger grazes the column of my neck briefly when she removes it from its resting place.

"Good!" Alex says softly, yet with a hint of authority.

As Alex heads towards the Captain's office, I can't help but wonder if that single word comment was in reference to Olivia being here, or to the subtle appraisal I was just given and my submissive response to it. Who am I kidding? Even if Alex and Olivia take another couple of months to make their decision, I'm going to see if Allegra is available tonight if the current incessant throbbing between my legs doesn't subside any time soon.

I'm halfway through writing my text message when I hear Amaro's voice getting closer, "I just don't get the whole  _'whips and chains excite me'_  thing. I mean, come on, I love you, I hit you? How is that-"

Munch replies, "It's not for us to judge people and their kinks, Nick. I learnt that the day I joined SVU."

"What do you think, Fin?" Nick stops at his desk and shrugs off his jacket.

Fin sits down at his desk opposite me with a paper bag and soda, "What consenting adults do behind closed doors is none of my business. When it crosses the line and becomes assault or rape, then it becomes my business."

Nick looks at me, "Amanda, what about you? What do you think?"

I shift uncomfortably in my chair and put my cell phone in my coat. People in 'vanilla' relationships never truly understand the BDSM lifestyle. They judge what they assume it to be, not what actually is. Nick's uninformed opinion is proof of that right now. "I think..."

"Rollins! Got a moment?" Olivia calls from the doorway of the Captain's office, hitching her thumb back over her shoulder.

Saved by the bell! Or in this case, the Sergeant. I don't even want to know how the subject of BDSM came up while Munch, Fin and Amaro went to get their lunch from the nearby cart. I can only hope it relates to a past case. I swiftly get to my feet, "Sure, Liv."

Nick flops down in his chair as I make my way to the office, "Why aren't you filling in for Cragen seeing he's not here right now, Munch?"

Munch begins unwrapping his lunch roll, "As the senior of the Sergeants at SVU, I delegated that Olivia could be in charge of all the paperwork."

* * *

"Close the door," Olivia instructs as she moves to sit in the Captain's chair.

I do as instructed, then take a seat opposite her and Alex, who is resting on the cabinet behind Olivia to her right.

The short silence is broken by Liv, "Alex and I have talked at length about our... arrangement... and have made our decision. It's a decision that we feel is right for us as a couple and we hope you can understand and respect that decision..."

I keep my features neutral but my heart and stomach plummet to the floor. Obviously it was just a one time thing and Olivia and Alex don't want to play again. I can hear  _her_  mocking me, ' _Y'all got what you deserved, greedy Slave slut!_ '

"... We have decided that we'd like to continue our arrangement on a semi-permanent basis."

"Semi-permanent?"

Alex nods, "We know you're looking for a permanent owner and collar, but we don't think we can offer you that. However, Liv and I understand the security and comfort a collar can offer a submissive during scenes. Therefore, we're willing to collar you while and when we play together... if that's what you'd like."

To have a collar again, even if it's only semi-permanent seems better than no collar at all. My old collar, a white leather choker with the word 'SLAVE' in diamante letters, resides somewhere in the murky depths of Lake Lanier. After what  _she_  did to me... I couldn't stand the sight of what had once symbolised our love and trust. On my final visit back to Loganville before my transfer from Atlanta PD to NYPD, I took a detour and as evening twilight descended after a few hours reflecting on what was and could have been with  _her_ , I flung it into the lake as far as I could. Legend has it that underneath the water is an old town that was cleared out and flooded over simply to make the lake, and that's one of the reasons why when someone drowns there it's almost impossible to find their body. It seemed the perfect resting place for the collar  _she_  gave me.

Before making my decision on taking a new collar, I ask for clarification, "What do y'all define as semi-permanent?"

"As a married couple, Liv and I need the time to reconnect and talk things over after every scene because BDSM scenes can be just as draining when dominating as it is submitting. Combine that with the emotions of inviting someone else into the playroom with us... We can't and won't pencil it into our diary for a regular time every single week. It might be a few weeks or even up to a month between scenes, but that's what we're willing to offer."

"I'm fine with a semi-permanent arrangement then."

Olivia chimes in after a beat, "Amanda, you're obviously free to see whoever you want-"

"I've only been seeing Allegra at the club when the itch needs scratching, if you catch my drift."

"We're fine with that. If you do start seeing someone else while this arrangement stands, we'd like the courtesy of knowing so we can reevaluate if necessary."

I can't help but scoff, "It's hard enough finding someone that's not completely creeped out or way too interested with job of being a sex crimes detective, let alone wanting to find someone that's also into our lifestyle. That's why I asked Allegra to help find me a new owner to begin with."

"You started at the right place with the club," Alex shifts from her resting position and moves to stand beside Olivia. "Where did you meet your previous owner?"

"A club in Atlanta," I mutter, not really wanting to talk about  _her_.

Olivia's tone is soft and caring, "She didn't treat you properly, did she?"

I look down with a mixture of sadness and shame.  _She_  treated me so well in the beginning, but after I told her what happened with Deputy Chief Patton... My lingering silence regarding  _her_  tells Alex and Olivia more than enough. I'm not sure I could ever tell them what happened to me. Telling Allegra was difficult enough.

"We'll help find you a new loving, caring owner vetted by the club and by Allegra personally. We'll make sure your new owner ticks all the criteria and will treat you the way you should  _always_  be treated... no matter how long it takes," Alex says with a kind smile as she rests her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Lifting my head, I give a small smile, "Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

"Be aware it  _could_  be long, arduous process..." With an undeniable smirk and twinkle in her eye, Olivia's tone changes to one of teasing, "...however, as the saying goes: ' _All good things come to those who wait'._ Isn't that right?"

My mind flashes back to  _Mistress_  and  _Ma'am's_  lessons of relearning self-control and not being allowed to come without permission. They were some of the more intense orgasms I've ever experienced and I won't deny I want it to happen again. My core clenches involuntarily at the delicious memory, "Yes,  _Mist_ -... I-I mean Liv!"

Alex and Olivia share a look of curious surprise and I'm completely mortified at my unintentional slip! I've never done anything like that in my life, even when I was with  _her_. I've worked side by side with Olivia and spoken to Alex numerous times since we played together... even been questioned intensely in court. Never once have I slipped up like that, but this is the first time we've all been together privately since they dominated me.

"So," Alex breaks the silence between us, "What are your thoughts regarding our arrangement, Amanda?"

I clear my throat in an attempt to regain my composure, "Semi-permanent sounds better than never again to me."

"That's the same conclusion we came to as well," comments Olivia. "I can honestly say Alex and I are glad to be all on the same page. We really enjoyed what took place and we're looking forward to it happening again."

Trying not to sound too keen, I ask the burning question that been torturing me: "When  _can_ we play again?"

Alex stifles a laugh, "I told you she was eager, Liv."

"Sweetheart, I think we  _all_  are to be perfectly honest," Olivia looks up at Alex before looking back and giving me a wink. "Unfortunately with it being Monday today, the earliest would be later this week when I've got Thursday and Friday off."

"I've got..." I pull out my cell phone and hastily check my calendar to be absolutely sure, "... Friday and Saturday off."

"Friday night then?" Olivia suggests, earning a nod of approval from Alex and myself. "Come around for dinner around seven-ish. We'll have a couple of drinks to loosen up like last time and then we can have some fun... abiding by the code, of course."

"Playing safely, sanely and consensually is the  _only_  way I ever want to play," I say quietly, slipping my cell phone back inside my coat.

"Liv and I are the same, Amanda.  _Always_ remember that," Alex states. "Now, about that collar?"

I look back and forth between Olivia and Alex several times before voicing my decision, "I'd like to wear a collar while we play... even if this arrangement between us is only semi-permanent."

"We'll have one for you on Friday night."

Olivia's attention is drawn to something outside, "Better wrap up this private meeting. Cragen's back."

Alex gathers some files and places them inside her attaché bag, "Alright then, I'd better get back to the DA's office and continue prepping for the Edwards case."

We exit the Captain's office, one after the other, then I sit back down at my desk while Olivia and Alex share a discreet goodbye kiss. Olivia follows Cragen back into his office after being asked to update him on things while he was gone.

Pausing beside my desk once again, Alex rests her hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze, "See you Friday night, Amanda."

Overhearing the comment, Fin looks up from his DD5, "Girl's night out?"

"More like a girl's night  _in_ ," Alex looks back over her shoulder and replies before I can say anything. "Just a quiet dinner for us SVU women, Fin."

Fin chuckles, "You girls need to stick together, huh?"

"Something like that, partner." I look up at Alex, "Do I need to bring anything for dinner, Counsellor?"

Alex eyes my cleavage lustfully before she looks directly into my eyes, "Just bring yourself, Rollins. Olivia and I will take care of  _everything_."

Underneath my desk, I squeeze my thighs together to relieve the renewed throbbing as Alex pats my shoulder and walks towards the elevators. It seems Friday night can't come fast enough for any of us.


	7. Chapter 7

After placing my folded clothes on the small stool, I pick up the hair tie and put my hair in a pony tail as instructed. There are a few noticeable differences in the playroom this time around. The freestanding whipping frame is gone, as is the angled spanking bench. It's a shame because I was really hoping Olivia and Alex would want to use them again, but I really have no choice in the matter seeing I'm the one that's been invited to submit. I can't help wonder if the equipment has been stored away in the moving wall panels, or what other items might be stashed behind them. The bed, of course, is exactly where it was previously, as is the interrogation chair and round shag pile rug that I'm to kneel on.

The one additional item in the room that wasn't here last time is a black marble pedestal column about a foot away from the rug. Come to think of it, I'm sure it was in the corner of the living room with a white marble statue of Lady Justice standing on top of it when we talked over the rules before playing for the first time. I can only imagine what Alex and Olivia are going to use that for tonight.

Taking a calming breath through my nose, I keep my movements as graceful as I can and kneel down on the rug. Like last time I lower my head, push my chest forward and rest my hands palms up after making sure my thighs are spread wide for when Olivia and Alex... I mean  _Mistress_  and  _Ma'am_  enter the room. A wave of goosebumps washes over my body at the memory of those leather outfits. I can't wait to see them wearing them again as they dominate me tonight.

The anticipation is killing me! It seems as though I've been waiting over five minutes now. Thank goodness I've learnt how to hold this position.  _She_  used to make me wait almost fifteen minutes sometimes, but I seem more eager than I've ever been before. I can only put it down to the two women that-... I hear the door handle turn and two distinctly different footsteps enter the room. The sparseness of the room makes each step seem louder than it is and I can't help notice that at least one set is slightly different from previously. I don't think I hear motorcycle boots this time. Both women stop in front of me and I see a pair of black suede ankle strap chunky heels, and a pair of black suede ankle strap pointy toe heels with a hint of charcoal pantyhose through my lashes. It dawns on my that Olivia and Alex mightn't be wearing their leather outfits and I feel a pang of sadness.

"Look up at us, Pet."

"Yes, Mistress."

As instructed, my eyes travel up... and I'm confronted with a sight I wasn't expecting. Before me stands Olivia in the chunky heels, a pair of thigh highs with lace tops, sheer lace thong and matching quarter cup bra that that makes her tanned breasts and dark nipples look even fuller than they were last time. Alex, with her hair up in a messy bun, is similarly dress but with the pointy toe heels, a garter belt holding up her thigh highs, and a peek-a-boo bra that frames her areolas perfectly. Their landing strips are the same as the time before, Olivia's a little wider than Alex's is.

Fuck me, and fuck me  _now_!

I thought last time in leather was a turn on, yet Alex and Liv dressed like this is just as hot.

"Surprised? Don't let our clothing fool you. You're still going to be treated as last time. No going soft just because Mistress and I seemingly dressed that way," Alex states, placing something on the pedestal.

Olivia zeros in between my legs, "I think she's turned on, Ma'am. She's wanting to squeeze her thighs together to relieve some of the throbbing that beginning to build. Isn't that right, Pet?"

I didn't think I wanted to, but now I do.

Alex looks down at me with a glare, "Mistress asked you a question. Answer it."

"Yes Ma'am." I turn my attention to Olivia, "Yes Mistress, I want to squeeze my thighs together."

"Good," Olivia grins. "We'll take care of that later. First we have a little something to deal with, isn't that right Ma'am?"

"That's right, Mistress. Pet, we have a little something for that beautiful neck of your while you're with us here in this room. While we know this arrangement is only semi-permanent, it could take weeks or months to find a pet the  _perfect_  owner..." Alex caresses my neck with her fingertips, "... It could even take  _years_."

Olivia cradles my cheek and chin, "Not that Ma'am or I would complain about  _that_  happening. We wouldn't want to be rid of you until we've experienced everything you have to offer. Nor would we want to hand over a poorly trained pet because that would reflect badly on us as your soon-to-be current owners. We strive for perfection and only when we see it from you in every aspect within this room would we be willing to give it up."

My eyes widen at the prospect. This semi-permanent arrangement could end up being more 'permanent' than I first thought!

Alex looks me up ad down before looking right at me, "Pet, are you wanting and willing to wear the collar we have for you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I do," I say with a nod.

"You do know in accepting this collar that you're  _our_  pet. We will treat you the way we see fit in this room..." Liv brushes her thumb across my lips and breaks character briefly, "...in a safe, sane and consenting matter, of course." She slips back into the dominating Mistress persona easily, "You know that if you're obedient like a good pet, you'll be rewarded. If you're disobedient, you will be punished accordingly."

"Yes, Mistress. I understand completely."

Alex removes the item from the marble pedestal column and holds it out in front of her. I now see it's a flat, square presentation box. Olivia undoes the tiny latch and opens the box for me to see. Inside is a padded black leather collar with a silver buckle and two O-rings, one on each side, being separated with a large oval silver coloured plaque and a hanging D-ring beneath.

"Read the inscription," Olivia prompts. "On your knees if you have to."

Raising up from my kneeling position, I read the finely engraved words on the plaque for the first time:  _Mistress and Ma'am's Pet_. I feel a wave of emotion wash over me as I look at it. I don't think I ever felt this way when I saw the collar  _she_  gave me. Yes, I was excited and thrilled to receive it, but this time it seems... different. Even though it's a simple and elegant collar, it's as though a lot of thought has gone into it being given to me, and I can't wait to wear it. I know some collaring ceremonies can be quite lavish and formal with vows, presents and speeches but I suspect this won't be the case tonight, and that suits me just fine.

"Thankyou Mistress," I turn my attention to Olivia, then to Alex, "Thankyou Ma'am."

Alex removes the collar from the box, then places the box back on the pedestal. Both she and Olivia move behind me before they carefully buckle the collar in place. Not too tight or too loose, just comfortable and snug around my neck as a collar should be.

"The collar suits you quite well," Alex comments after both she and Olivia move to stand in front of me and look me up and down. "Now the formalities are over we'll get started playing."

Alex picks up the box and heads towards the sliding panel where various toys and bondage equipment were hidden away the first time we played.

"Let's see how obedient you are without a leash!" Olivia hooks her finger through the D-ring and tugs, drawing my attention away from Alex. "Stand and follow me, Pet."

I get to my feet as fast and gracefully as I can before Olivia leads me over to the bed. She removes her finger from my collar and busies herself with the numerous pillows piled at head of the bed while I wait. Olivia turns back around with pair of padded leather wrist cuffs with the carabiners attached to much larger leather cuffs than the ankle cuffs they used on me last time. I try and steady my heart rate when I realise that they're thigh cuffs.

"Let's get you prepared for this evening," Olivia dangles the wrist and thigh cuffs in front of me with a cheeky grin.

The wrist cuffs go on without any fuss, but when Olivia crouches down to put the thigh cuffs on me after instructing me to widen my stance, my body betrays my calm exterior. My nipples tighten knowing Olivia's hands, fingers and face are so close to my centre, and I can feel the throbbing beginning to increase.

With her face a mere inch from my core, Olivia looks up, "Are you becoming more aroused with me down here, Pet?"

Struggling to remain calm, I take a deep breath and just nod.

Olivia's lips barely brush against my lower lips, "Answer with words, Pet."

"I am, Mistress," I choke out as feel the wetness begin to build.

"Perfect," Liv hums in approval as she checks the tightness of the thigh cuffs. Once she's happy they won't move from their position, she stands, toes off her heels, then sits on the bed before scooting back to be propped up on the pile of pillows.

I'm a little surprised seeing Olivia hasn't shackled my wrist cuffs to the thigh cuffs but it all makes sense when she beckons me to join her on the bed and commands me to crawl. As I begin to crawl towards her, Olivia spreads her legs and pats the space between them, "Right here."

Between her legs?! Oh fuck, yes!

Watching me like a hawk as I crawl closer, Olivia waits until I'm between her legs before she says, "I bet you'd like to taste me right now, wouldn't you, Pet?"

My response is immediate, "I would, Mistress."

"Maybe you'll get to do that tonight. Maybe you'll get to taste Ma'am as well... but certainly not before  _we_  have our taste of that wet little pussy of  _yours_. Now turn around, sit your ass down and lean back against me because Ma'am doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Olivia's hands cup my breasts once I'm situated between her legs and leaning back against her chest. I can feel her nipples hardening against my back while she pinches and rolls mine.

Alex crawls onto the bed, "Spread your legs open, Pet. I want your pussy."

I spread them as wide as I can while Olivia's lips nibble on the column of my neck.

"Mistress, make sure our pet keeps them open for me," Alex sits back on her feet after clipping my wrists to my thigh cuffs

"Of course, Ma'am!" Olivia purrs.

Liv hooks her own panty hose covered legs over the top of mine and holds them open, even spreading them just a little more. My immediate reaction is to resist and say ' _Atlanta_ ', but I relax once Olivia and Alex ask  _me_ , not Pet, if I'm wanting to proceed or change the direction of the scene because both sensed my demeanour change slightly.

Alex situates herself between my open thighs and looks up at me, "What would you like me to do to this wet little pussy of yours, Pet? Wait until you know  _all_  the options before deciding. Would you like me to... Lick?"

She spreads open my folds and licks the length of my slit in demonstration.

"Suck?"

Alex pulls my clit between her lips and gently sucks for a few seconds before letting go.

"Fuck?"

She plunges two fingers inside my wet core, immediately withdraws them and pops them in her mouth with a wink.

"Perhaps all of the above? What would you like me to do, Pet?" Alex asks, her lips brushing my inner thigh as she looks up at me.

With Olivia's hands roaming my body, I pant, "Please, Ma'am,  _all_  of the above."

Alex smiles against my inner thigh, "Our pet is a greedy little whore, Mistress."

"She is, Ma'am!" Olivia responds after letting go of my earlobe from between her lips while she resumes toying with my nipples.

"You know the rules, Pet. You can't come without permission otherwise you'll be punished," Alex smirks. "And Pet, only ask for permission when you're  _very_  close tonight."

Without another word, Alex slowly pushes those two fingers back inside me, seals her lips around my clit and teases my bundle of nerves with her tongue. She fucks me slowly while Olivia showers my neck and shoulders with open mouth kisses and continues to palm my breasts. Participating in this scene, I would best describe it as hedonistic domination and I'm loving it just as much as I did our first scene. Secretly, I'd love nothing more than to have my hands free so I could hold Alex's head where it is, or to reach up and pull Olivia's head down so she could kiss me on the mouth... yet that's the fun of submitting. You don't have control of what happens to you in that respect. Pulse after pulse of wetness spills from me and it's not too much longer before I feel my orgasm starting to build, especially when Alex curls her fingers forward with each slow thrust. When the tremor of my leg becomes apparent, Alex looks up and gives a raise of her eyebrow before resuming her task of sucking my clit.

" _Ma'am, may I plea-_ " I begin to plead but I'm silenced went Olivia clamps her hand over my mouth.

I glance up and see Olivia grinning lecherously down at me, then focusing her attention at Alex, now flicking my clit with the tip of her tongue with an open mouth. I must admit, being made to come without permission isn't something I've done before.  _She_  certainly never would have allowed it.  _Her_  pleasure always first, then mine. Yet this is the second time in two scenes that Alex and Olivia have purposely wanted me to come without permission, allowing me to have pleasure first. Even though I know I'll be punished, I think I like this arrangement even more. I look down and watch Alex looking back and forth between Olivia and myself, then close my eyes as my orgasm takes hold. Even being bodily restrained by Olivia and the cuffs, I buck as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss washes over me and my core clamps greedily around the fingers buried inside of me. Alex continues to gently tease my clit to extend my pleasure until I can't take it any longer and I groan in discomfort.

Olivia uncovers my mouth as Alex shifts to a kneeling position and carefully removes her fingers from inside me.

With her mouth, lips and chin glistening with my arousal, Alex leans intimately closer to my face, "What happens when you come without permission, Pet?"

"I'm punished, Ma'am."

"That's right. You're punished and you relearn the rules." Alex shifts and leans closer to Olivia, "What should her punishment be, Mistress?"

Olivia gives a toothy smile, "Light up that ass of hers with a cat o' nine tails, Ma'am."

"I  _love_  your way of thinking," Alex mewls before kissing Olivia hungrily.

The action makes one of Alex's perfectly framed nipples in the peek-a-boo bra be only an inch from my mouth... and this time I don't hesitate sealing my lips around that dusty pink bud and tonguing it. I'm already going to get punished so why not take the risk of being even more disobedient?

"Oh, _that_  just earnt you a different punishment altogether!" Alex glares at me after ending her kiss with Olivia. "Get her prepared, Mistress."

Alex gets off the bed and stalks to the toy area behind the moving panel while Olivia untangles herself and helps me to my feet. She leads me to the marble pedestal column and unclips my wrists from the thigh cuffs, then coaxes me to bend at the waist and rest my upper chest on the cool, flat pedestal top before she shackles my wrists together around the marble column. I never imagined the marble column would become part of the play proceedings tonight, yet I can't help the rush of excitement I'm feeling because this is something different.

I feel the cat o' nine tails being trailed up my spine then placed in the middle of my back.

Alex grabs my chin, leans down and stares at me, "You like things in that hot little mouth of yours, Pet? You've got it!"

She steps back and next to Olivia, then both remove their sheer thongs from their body almost in unison. She takes Olivia's thong, balls it up with her own and instructs me to open my mouth before stuffing the tiny sheer garments inside, then forcing my mouth closed. Their combined scents quickly invade my senses of smell and taste, and without a shadow of a doubt it's an intoxicating heady aroma. I just hope I haven't blown my chance of truly tasting each of them tonight. I'm so preoccupied in memorising these scents that I'm taken by surprise when the first strike of the leather flogger makes contact with my protruding backside. With alternating strikes to each ass cheek, I relearn from Ma'am that _'Pets cannot come without permission'_ , and that  _'Pets must learn self-control'_.

Alex's hands lovingly caress my backside, then shocks me by pushing two fingers inside my core  _'to see how wet my pussy got'_  from my punishment. It takes all of my will power not to start fucking myself on those fingers because I know I'm soaking wet. She keeps them inside me a little longer, then removes them just as fast as she pushed them in. Just when I think my punishment is over, I begin to relearn the same lessons from Mistress. It's now I realise that Olivia is more powerful with the flogger whereas Alex is more accurate with a riding crop. I guess each is proficient in their own form of punishment. Once I've been flogged ten times by Olivia, she immediately plunges two then three fingers inside my throbbing centre  _'to see if my pussy is truly wet as Ma'am said it was'_. When she's satisfied that I am, Liv pulls her digits out and unclips my wrist, then helps me stand upright. My backside feels tender and I can only imagine how red it looks.

"Have you learnt your lesson regarding coming without permission, Pet?" Alex asks with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh, that's right! You can't speak because you like things in your mouth. You need a different punishment for decided to take it upon yourself to suck my nipple when you weren't given that privilege. I'll let Mistress decide what your punishment will be."

Olivia hooks her finger through the D-ring of my collar and leads me over to the bed. She moves the interrogation chair closer, then commands me to sit down. That's the one thing I didn't want after being flogged twenty times with the cat o' nine tails! Gingerly, I lower myself down onto the leather padded interrogation chair then wait while Olivia shackles my ankles and knees to the front chair legs.

"You're wondering why I haven't cuffed your wrists to the arms of the chair, aren't you?" Olivia states the question that was running through my mind when she and Alex sat on the edge of the bed opposite. "That's because you're going to need your hands. Pet, your punishment is to masturbate for Ma'am and I until we say you can come."

That's not the punishment I was expecting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this update :-). It's definitely up there in the "I'm nervous because this is probably some of the hottest stuff I've written" category. Please let me know what you think :-)

The silence in the playroom is deafening as Olivia and Alex wait in anticipation for me to do something...  _anything_.

I flex my fingers then ball them into fists in an attempt to build up my courage. I'm a pet...  _their_  pet...  _Mistress_ and  _Ma'am's_  pet, and I've been given a direct punishment order which I'm currently not fulfilling.

Jesus Christ, who am I kidding? I have  _never_  done this in my life! Yes of course I've masturbated, I'm not going to be ridiculously naïve and obtuse to deny something like that. I masturbate regularly to take the edge off to be honest, but never in front of anyone... not even  _her_.  _She_ , however, would make me watch her pleasure herself with her own fingers or one of numerous toys we had. Allegra made me watch her please herself as well.

Olivia and Alex share a look with eyebrows raised while they continue waiting. They're being so patient with me and it's not something I'm used to. Granted, it is only the second time we've played together, however, I would've been reprimanded by  _her_  for my tardiness if I hadn't complied almost immediately.

Alex stands and closes the small gap between the bed and the interrogation chair. She leans forward and tilts her head to the left side of my mine.

"Do you want the scene to end, Amanda?" she asks quietly, her lips tickle the shell of my ear.

With my mouth still stuffed with hers and Olivia's sheer panties, I shake my head, no.

"You don't ever have to do anything you don't want to with us. If you ever want a scene to change course or end when you can't say any of your safe words, you just snap your fingers and Liv and I will stop right away... alright?"

I nod in understanding.

"Very good. We'll continue then," Alex kisses the tip of my nose before sitting back down on the bed. The persona of dominant slips back into place when Alex tuts in disappointment, "Mistress gave you a direct instruction, Pet, and you're not fulfilling it."

"I think our pet likes to be  _filled_  rather than  _fulfilling_  her punishments," Olivia teases playfully. "Kind of like _someone else_  I know, Ma'am."

"Pot. Kettle. Black. Mistress," Alex toys with the adjuster of her garter belt. "Pot. Kettle. Black."

Olivia ignores the jibe and gets to her feet. She places her hands on my forearms as she leans closer, pinning my still cuffed wrists to the padded leather chair arms. Those dark brown eyes stare intently into mine and after a few moments I have to look down and away in submission. It's only then do I feel Olivia's mouth crashing against mine with an almost bruising force. Maybe I'd be bold and kiss her back if these panties weren't in my mouth? I feel Liv's teeth bite into my lower lip, then gently tug as she pulls back and ends the kiss. With my wrists still pinned my her hands, Olivia leans her body forward and brushes a nipple over my reddened lips.

"If only you hadn't been so disobedient, Pet, you could've had mine in your mouth right now. Maybe another time once you've fulfilled your punishment? Now..." Olivia steps back and releases my wrists before squatting down resting her chin on the seat of the interrogation chair between my spread open thighs. She leans forward and I can feel her lips brush against my smooth lower lips as she looks up at me and speaks, "Why aren't you doing as you were told, Pet? Why aren't you masturbating?"

Oh god! Olivia's just as much a clit tease as Alex is! Feeling her mouth on my bare folds like that is just maddening. She did it earlier when she was putting the thigh cuffs on me.

"Ma'am and I would find it difficult to believe you don't know how to pleasure yourself, so why aren't you? Are you shy? Embarrassed, perhaps?" Olivia drags her tongue over my smooth folds and I feel a pulse of wetness escape me. "Have you never masturbated in front of your owner before, Pet?"

Still unable to speak, I shake my head from side to side ever so slightly in response.

Olivia spreads open my bare folds with her thumb and index finger of her left hand and begins circling my clit so torturously slow with the index finger of her right hand, "Then how will Ma'am and I know how to reward you when you're an exceptionally well behaved pet?"

Her finger travels down to my opening to gather more arousal then continues circling my clit, and even with these panties stuffed in my mouth, my moan can be heard by all of us in the quiet of the playroom.

Liv smiles, "Yes, Ma'am and I will reward you or punish you how we see fit based on your own behaviour, Pet, but we're not cruel owners. We like a pet that's well behaved... isn't that right, Ma'am?"

"That's correct, Mistress," Alex replies as she watches Olivia's movements between my legs intently. What Olivia doesn't see, but I certainly do, is that Alex shifts on the bed and discreetly squeezes her own thighs together.

"Sadly, you were  _very_  naughty earlier and now you have to take your punishment like the good pet we know you can be," Olivia stills her finger.

I yelp and squirm in shock when Olivia suddenly begins spanking my spread open bare folds in chastisement with her four fingers in a rapid fire onslaught. Allegra told me that Chrissy Amphlett from The Divinyls once sang:  _'It's a fine line between pleasure and pain'_ , and right now Olivia proving that point. But just as suddenly as she began her flurry of spanks, Olivia stops the assault and pulls my clit into her mouth for a moment and swirls her tongue around my bundle of nerves.

Olivia lets go of my clit, looks up at me and gives me that crooked smile, "Maybe you need a helping hand?"

One finger suddenly pushes inside my core, then two fingers.

"I bet I could get my whole hand inside this wet pussy of yours if I wanted to..." Olivia muses while she fucks me slowly.

My eyes widen in surprise and shock. Shit! I've never been fisted before! Four fingers have been the most I've ever taken, yet the thought of Olivia and Alex dominating in such a way is quite a turn on.

Liv stills her fingers then withdraws them from within me, "...But  _not_  tonight, Pet. We might work towards that some time later. Now, I know you want to taste Ma'am and myself and that's  _never_ going to happen if you don't start your punishment of masturbating. So when I sit back down on the bed, I want to see one of your hands spreading that pussy of yours open so Ma'am and I see  _everything_  you do."

Alex speaks up, "And I want the fingers of the other hand playing with your clit or being shoved deep inside you, and you'll keep doing that until Mistress and I say you can come. Do we make ourselves clear, Pet?"

I nod in understanding.

"Good! Because orgasm denial is a  _much_  worse punishment than being whipped, flogged or being made to masturbate in front of your owner. Isn't that right, Mistress?"

"Pot. Kettle. Black. Ma'am," Olivia retorts as she stands up. She takes a moment to adjust the position of my collar to her liking. Then as she starts stepping backwards, Liv looks at me and says sweetly, "Pet, you have permission to close your eyes, but be aware Ma'am and I might ask you to open them later. Now, start your punishment."

I swallow on reflex even though I have no moisture left in my mouth. The sheer panties have taken care of that, yet I can finally taste the faintest whisper of combined arousals and it's just as intoxicating as it was when Alex first stuffed them in my mouth. I desperately want to taste them both tonight and loathe orgasm denial.  _She_  loved using that punishment on me more times than I care to remember.

How did that other Divinyls song go that Allegra sang while she masturbated in front of me? Oh yeah... _'I don't want anybody else; When I think about you, I touch myself,'_. Think of anyone except  _her_. Think of Alex and Olivia... Allegra too. Imagine my hand is their hands and think of all the wonderful things they've done to me.

Letting instinct take over, my eyes close when I begin fondling my own breasts. I don't linger too long because I don't want to earn the ire of my  _Mistress_  and  _Ma'am_  seeing I'm supposed to be fucking myself. After pinching my nipples for the last time, I move my hands lower. My skin erupts in goosebumps and I can't be sure if it's from the cold metal carabiners attached to the wrist cuffs tickling my flesh while my hands skate down my torso, or if it's from the knowledge that Alex and Olivia are watching my every move. Maybe it's a combination of both? My fingertips hit the leather cuffs around the tops of my thighs and I feel my heart rate pick up speed. After a moment of hesitation and a deep calming breath, I spread myself open with my left hand and earn a hum of approval from both Olivia and Alex. My index finger of my right hand makes contact with my clit and I hum my own approval. I can feel how sensitive I am after that swift spanking from Olivia as I circle my bundle of nerves. I know it won't take me very much to send me flying, and I can't come without permission, so I keep my teasing light.

"Yes..." Alex purrs, " _Very_  nice. Keep going, Pet."

With that gentle encouragement, I move down and gather more arousal and resume my circling. When I feel a fresh pulse of wetness escape me, I abandon my clit, push two finger inside and begin fucking myself at a slow, steady rhythm. The slick, wet sounds emanating from between my legs as I thrust in and out is borderline obscene. I'd be nothing but embarrassed if I was making eye contact with Alex and Olivia right now, and I'd probably say my safe word... yet I do as I'm asked when Olivia encourages me to go faster.

A small moan rumbles in my throat and I know I'm getting closer. Olivia asks me if I'm wanting to come soon and I don't hesitate in nodding 'yes' in response.

"Just a little longer, Pet. We'll let you come soon enough," Alex says, then adds, "Open your eyes, Pet. Mistress and I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours while you fuck yourself."

My eyes flutter open and the sight I'm met with... holy shit! I see Alex and Olivia sitting on the edge of the bed, their legs spread open as wide as mine, watching me intently as they fuck each other with their fingers. Never did I imagine I'd see Alex's hand working in and out of Olivia's core while Liv did the same to Alex while they watched me masturbate as punishment. My inner walls flutter around my fingers at the erotic visual and all I can do is whimper.

"Do you want to come, Pet?" Olivia queries while still working her fingers in and out of Alex's opening.

Hurriedly, I nod.

Alex gives me a sympathtic smile and continues finger fucking her wife, "Pet, pull those fingers out of that wet pussy of yours and just hold yourself open like you did at the beginning. Mistress and I will take care of everything else."

I remove my fingers from within and my  _Mistress_  and  _Ma'am_  do the same. As I spread my lower lips open, I watch Liv and Alex clean the arousal from their fingers and share a hungry kiss. They kneel down in front of the interrogation chair and each push a finger inside of my slick core.

"You have permission to come whenever you want," Olivia confirms before she and Alex lean forward and begin lashing my clit with their tongues.

Their assault is relentless, as is their simultaneous pistoning. The sight of both Alex and Olivia's faces between my thighs looking up at me is too much and within moments my orgasm takes hold. I'm thankful to be sitting down as wave and wave of orgasmic bliss ripples over and through my body. This, being dominated by two women at the same time, is the best thing  _ever_! Once I'm completely limp, I feel my hands being moved away and my legs being unshackled from the chair legs... and that's the last thing I remember. When I wake up, I realise I'm back in the middle of the bed with Alex on my left side and Olivia on my right... and the panties have been removed from my mouth.

Olivia smiles down at me, "We're glad you finally woke up, Pet. We thought we'd exhausted you and couldn't continue. Would you like a drink before we continue?"

"No," I croak, working my jaw from side to side. Panties aren't as bad as having a ball gag in my mouth, at least.

Alex begins toying with the D-ring of my collar, "Mistress and I both agree you took your punishment with dignity and that deserve a  _special_  reward. You have a choice to make, Pet. There is no right or wrong answer, and we're not going to tell you what you're choosing for in the next round of fun in the playroom. You  _could_  be choosing who you get to taste first, or you  _could_  be choosing who fucks that deliciously wet pussy of yours first... but you need to choose between myself  _or_  Mistress. You  _must_  make a choice or forfeit the opportunity to choose altogether and we end the scene here and now. Tick-tock, Pet! Five seconds!"

Wait, what?! I hear Alex counting down but I'm trying to comprehend what was just said. How am I supposed to pick between Olivia and Alex... my  _Mistress_  or my  _Ma'am_?

"Time's up, Pet. Make your choice or the scene is over!" Alex tugs the D-ring.

"Alright!" The hint of panic in my voice is easily heard. Fuck! Gotta make a decision! "I choose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE be patient with me. I honestly don't know when I'll be updating next because I'm in the process of not only moving house but also my business while still running said business. Things should settle down in the new year though. You can leave comments on who you think you'd choose if you were in the same situation, or who you think Amanda might choose ;-). FYI: I haven't decided if it will be Mistress or Ma'am... yet ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to readers for being patient with me these last few months. For those not aware (and without going into too much detail), I'm dealing with some issues that have been bubbling away for a while now. For anyone that has or is dealing with mental health issues, don't be afraid to talk to those that you trust. It's more of a relief than you think :-). I will update when I can (whichever story my muse directs me to update), all I ask is for your continued patience :-) 
> 
> Apologies if who Amanda chooses isn't who you'd hoped for, but I have a feeling you won't be disappointed in the overall scheme of things ;-). Thankyou for the feedback, kudos etc. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and please let me know your thoughts :-)

With my panic rising, I blurt the first name that comes pops into my mind, "Mistress!"

Neither Olivia or Alex show any visible emotion to my answer, they just exchange a brief look as if engaging in a silent conversation as Alex lets go of the D-ring attached to my collar. Even though Alex said there was no right or wrong answer, I can't help feeling that my choice shows I'm favouring one woman over the other.

Olivia pats my thigh, "I'll get the strap-on."

A myriad of various possibilities bombard me as Olivia climbs off the bed and heads towards the rolling wall panels. Did I only choose who got to fetch a sex toy that may or may not be used on me? Did I just opt for Olivia to fuck me, or something else... like tasting her? Did I decide that Olivia will be the one to sit out this part of the scene and let Alex be the one to dominate me?

"Pet, you look concerned. You shouldn't be. You chose one of your owners just as you were asked and you'll be rewarded in due course. Just remember that Mistress and I do all the thinking for you here in the playroom, and we always have... _our_... best interests at heart!" Alex mocks gleefully. Her fingertips trail down my cheek, over my breast and nipple, then down my arm to my wrist cuff. "We also have your best interests at heart, Pet, and it's in your best interest we keep your wrists and arms out of the way for this next part."

Alex secures the carabiners from the thigh cuffs to ones attached to my wrist cuffs, then double checks their sturdiness until she's satisfied. Crawling animal-like the short distance up the bed, Alex looms over my naked body. She leans her head down and whispers into my ear in a sultry tone, "I'm thoroughly looking forward to this."

"Here you go, Ma'am," Olivia says after clearing her throat. She hands Alex a standard, sturdy leather harness with a curved purple dildo secured in the O-ring at the front, then takes a pillow from near my head.

"I'll only be a few moments, Pet. You just wait right where you are while I get set to use this new toy on you," Alex teases as she clambers off the bed.

Olivia and I both watch as Alex steps into the harness, quickly adjusts the straps, then pumps her hand up and down the purple shaft protruding from her body. With a pure and innocent look paralleling the lace outfit she's wearing, Alex suddenly commands in true dominant form with her hand still fisting the toy, "Pet, bend your knees and spread your thighs open. NOW!"

With my wrists shackled firmly to the tops of my thighs, I move into the directed position. Alex, for her part, gets back onto the bed and situates herself between my legs on bent knees. Even though I'm flat on my back, my neck arches up, my eyes roll back and my lids flutter close when Alex's fingers gather the remains of my arousal. When my eyes finally open and focus, I see Alex's hand moving up and down the dildo to coat it thoroughly, and Olivia watching intently. Alex instructs me to lift my hips up so Olivia can put the pillow under my ass. It's not easy with restricted movement although I manage to do so. Olivia continues to watch as Alex shifts closer, presses the head of the curved dildo to my entrance then pushes slowly inside.

Alex's hands slide around and grip the backs of my knees, "Now wrap your legs around me as best you can, Pet. I wouldn't want to inadvertently slip outside that wet pussy of yours and stop what we're doing once we start."

I do as instructed, feeling the silicone shaft push further inside my core. Biting my lip to suppress a moan, I wait for Alex to begin thrusting... yet surprisingly it doesn't happen. Instead Alex gives a curt nod to Olivia and I can only wonder what's going to happen now. The bed dips as Olivia joins us on the bed to my right side to hover over my body like Alex did a short time ago.

"So, Pet... you chose me!" Olivia reaches a hand out and pinches my right nipple between the knuckles of her index and middle fingers.

"Yes Mistress," I hiss as Olivia pinches harder.

"Well, I'm flattered to say the least." Liv swaps from my right to left nipple and begins torturing me again, "Ma'am and I promised a _special_ reward if you completed your punishment, which you did with grace and dignity... and we _always_ keep our promises, don't we Ma'am?"

Alex replies with a small thrust, "We do, Mistress."

Olivia pinches my nipple harder once more, even adding a twist for good measure, "Do you still want to taste me, Pet?"

"Y-yes, Mistress."

Letting go of my nipple, Olivia raises up on her knees and positions herself so that her legs are straddling either side of my face. The silky texture of the nylon thigh highs rub and tickle my cheeks as she sits back on my chest yet still keeping enough weight in her knees so's not to crush me. I see Liv's clit peeking out just inches from my face and her distinct arousal is flooding my sense of smell, making my core throb and my mouth water in anticipation.

"Pet, your reward is to make me come using just your tongue. However, I think that reward isn't challenging enough for you. Therefore I need to make things a little more... interesting. While you try make me come, Ma'am is going to fuck that wet little pussy of yours and you have permission of both Ma'am and myself to come at _any_ time. Now, if you can make me come before Ma'am makes you come, you'll get to taste Ma'am tonight. If Ma'am makes you come before you make me come... well... you'll be severely punished with having to maintain various stress stances in a pair of high heels for minutes at a time. If at any time those heels touch the floor, you'll start again. Do I make myself clear, Pet?"

"Yes Mistress," I nod, cringing internally at the thought of being punished in such a terrible way. Stress stances are difficult enough to hold for minutes at a time. Throw a pair of heels into the mix, or even a pair of round serving trays filled with acrylic wine glasses and it's one of the worst punishments imaginable. My old owner... s _he_ made me endure those punishments when I didn't perform tasks well enough for her liking.

"Good! Now for your _special_ reward," Olivia reaches down and tugs on the D-ring of my collar. She raises up off my chest, moves her hand off my collar, lowers herself within an inch of my face and gives a firm and direct instruction, "Lick me!"

I'm still stunned and gobsmacked from the combined reward, task, and the position of Olivia straddling my face when Alex begins slowly thrusting her hips to fuck me.

Brushing my hair off my face and forehead, Olivia looks down at me between the valley of her breasts, "Pet, you'd better start soon. I can take a while to come if I want. Isn't that right, Ma'm?"

"That's right, Mistress," Alex replies, giving an extra thrust of her hips and brushing her thumb over my clit just the once for emphasis.

Tilting her head slightly to one side, Olivia quirks an eyebrow at me in silent questioning as if to ask 'Why aren't you doing what I just asked you to do? Do you want to stop the scene?'.

There is NO fucking way in the world I'm stopping this scene! Not NOW! Not when I have Olivia Benson... my senior colleague... _my Mistress_... straddling over my face. I sure as hell want to taste her tonight and I'm going to do everything in my power to succeed with my task so I can taste Alex Cabot... SVU's female ADA... _my Ma'am_... as well.

With my brain finally kicking into gear, my mouth opens and my jaw drops down... and I see Olivia watching me intently in anticipation, her tongue swiping across her own parted lips. My tongue extends and in one languid yet determined pass, I lick the length of my Mistress' slit, gathering as much of her arousal as I can.

"Yes," Olivia hisses as my tongue glides over her clit. "Just like _that_ , Pet."

I can't help savour every drop as I taste Olivia Benson for the first time, and the initial description that comes to mind is... HEAVEN. A wonderful combination of musky and spicy, it's everything I could imagine Liv would taste like. I feel so privileged right now, especially seeing Alex is the only one that gets to do this on a regular basis. And the best part of all? It's that Olivia tastes nothing like _she_ did. I can only describe _her_ these days as tasting bitter, however I would have described _her_ quite differently when we were together.

With Alex fucking me slow and methodically, I drag my tongue through Olivia's folds again and again, making sure I hit her clit pleasantly. Each time I tongue that little bundle of nerves, Olivia rocks and grinds down on my face, her whimpers, moans and garbled words of encouragement getting louder. I chance a look upwards and see Alex's hands reaching around to palm Olivia's full breasts on proud display in that lacy quarter cup bra. Olivia leans back and looks over her shoulder at Alex, her left hand settling on top of Alex's and holding it there. My mental thoughts scream out for Olivia and Alex to start kissing right now so I can be turned on even more than I already am.

With the stakes and potential rewards of this task so high, I want to make Olivia come soon... and come hard. Altering from licking so my tongue flicks and swirls her clit for a time, I eventually seal my lips around and begin sucking with purpose. A guttural moan rumbles in Olivia's throat... and then... even though I have my hair tied in a pony tail, I feel a fistful of my hair being painfully grabbed at the top of my scalp as Liv's clit leaves my mouth.

Sitting back on my chest once more, Olivia glares down at me, her eyes relaying that she's none to pleased right now. Alex stills her own hips, the dildo pulled almost all the way out of my core. I, on the other hand, swallow in reflex... and selfish reasons. My mind is going a million miles an hour, trying to figure out what just happened and why it feels like shit just got real so suddenly. I haven't had my hair yanked like that since I did something in error with _her_ and needed to be punished.

Relaxing the grip on my hair, Olivia moves her hand to tug on the D-ring of my collar, "Your instructions were to make me come with just your tongue, Pet! To _lick_ , not suck me off with that hot little mouth! You've just earnt yourself twenty spanks on that pale ass of yours from my hand while over my knees after you make me come. If you disobey your instructions again, it'll be twenty strikes with a tawse while bent over the marble column. Do I make myself _clear_?"

I nod in understanding, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good." Olivia looks back over her shoulder at Alex and growls, "Make. Her. Come!"

"With pleasure, Mistress!" Alex replies, pushing the dildo back inside me with with a thrust of her hips. Her thumb settles on my clit and begins rubbing and teasing relentlessly.

"Back to your task, Pet. Just remember what's at stake if you can make me come before Ma'am makes you come," Olivia lets go of my collar, raises up off my chest and lowers herself down once more.

There's only way I can complete this task and make Olivia come before Alex makes me come. I focus all my efforts and energy solely on Liv's clit, flicking, swirling and licking at a relentless pace. Olivia resumes her rocking and grinding, Alex continues pounding into me and her own teasing, and I work my tongue and jaw like my life depends on it. Olivia's noises that were starting grow in strength are suddenly cut short, being replaced with sounds of hungry and desperate kissing. I can only assume she leaning back, looking over her shoulder at Alex like earlier because I can't chance breaking my concentration right now while trying to stave off my own threatening orgasm.

And then, it happens.

A shudder courses through Olivia's body moments before one ripples through mine. Her moans are swallowed down by Alex's mouth, yet mine reverberate through Olivia's core. I'm thankful Alex slows her hips and ceases teasing my clit with her thumb, however I continue lashing Olivia's until she raises up and sits back on my chest.

"Well, well, well..." Liv muses as she shifts off me and onto the bed, "Looks like our pet desperately wants to taste you tonight, Ma'am."

Alex pulls out of me completely, "It certainly looks like she does, Mistress. However, she has a punishment to take before that can occur."

Unclipping my wrists from the thigh cuffs, Olivia looks down at me with a salacious grin, "Let's get you over my knee, Pet."

Just one thought springs to mind as I slowly unwrap my legs from around Alex: Oh, thank the good lord!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone for being so patient and bearing with me :-). I took a little longer than I planned updating this story, though the muse has been kind to me in the last few days and allowed me to focus on writing. On FF I was asked about anal/double penetration: as much as I would like to please everyone with this story, I can't write what I don't personally enjoy. It's specifically why I made Amanda's 'no' rule be that. I'm sure there are other writers that could write anal/DP, I'm not one of them. Sorry! This chapter is definitely up there in the "I'm quite nervous because this is some pretty hot stuff I've written" category for me. That being said I hope readers enjoy and please let me know your thoughts :-)

I take a moment to stretch out my arms and legs, and wriggle my fingers and toes while Alex moves off the bed and unbuckles the harness from her hips. This scene has been utterly satisfying so far and I believe it's only going to get better. I struggle not to show too much excitement at the prospect of tasting Alex once my punishment is over as I sit up and see Alex toss the harness onto the bed. With Olivia sitting back on her heels in the middle of the bed, I carefully lay myself over Olivia's thighs and wait in anticipation for my punishment of twenty spanks to begin. I wouldn't care if it were fifty or one hundred, being spanked is my guilty pleasure. Olivia quietly checks with me that I'm in a comfortable position over her lap, reassuring me once again that she and Alex take the BDSM code of safe, sane and consensual seriously. It's these seemingly small yet very important things that makes this, being dominated, a lot more enjoyable.

Olivia caresses my backside tenderly, then begins to massage the flesh. I try to remain relaxed even though I'm on edge in anticipation. After some time Liv removes her hands and I wait with bated breath for the blows to rain down. What I don't expect is for my lower lips to be parted open while my ass is pointing skyward.

"Look at this wet pink pussy, Ma'am. Don't you just want to eat it up."

"Eat it, fuck it, do whatever we want with it, Mistress. In fact..." Alex trails off as she joins us on the bed.

I hear Olivia make a noise of agreement or confirmation in her throat, obviously planning to do something to me with Alex. First I feel someone stroking my folds, gathering arousal before two fingers are suddenly plunged inside my core.

"God, she's so fucking wet," Olivia groans, her fingers pumping in and out of me methodically.

Then, without warning, something I never expected happens. I yelp in pain as I feel Alex sink her teeth firmly into the flesh of my right ass cheek. On instinct I ball my hands into fists so I won't reach back in reaction. The combination of pleasure and pain is so arousing to me I can't help when a weak orgasm betrays me.

Olivia stills her fingers inside me, "Ma'am, our pet just came without permission."

"Did she just? Hmm... well I'm not going to undermine the reward our pet earned. She will still get to taste me once she's taken her spanking from you, Mistress. It just depends how well behaved she is from now until she makes me come to see how severe her punishment will be."

Liv removes her fingers and the brief sensation of loss is replaced with pain when Alex sinks her teeth into the flesh of my ass once again. Just when I think I can't take it any longer, Alex lets go, sits up then strikes my ass where she's bitten me firmly with an open hand.

"Mistress will give you your punishment of twenty spanks now," Alex states with glee.

Olivia places her hand across my sit spot, where my ass and thighs meet, "Pet, explain to Ma'am why you're about to be punished."

"Ma'am, I'm being punished for not obeying direct instructions Mistress gave me. Mistress told me to lick her while trying to make her come and instead I took it upon myself to suck," I say as Alex crawls past and positions herself in front of me, laying back on the pillows propped up against the bed head.

Alex spreads her pantyhose covered legs open so I have an unobstructed view of her just as Olivia's hand firmly strikes my left ass cheek in an upward motion. Chastising me for disobeying her instructions, Olivia alternates spanks from ass cheek to ass cheek while I drink in the sight of Alex stroking and teasing her clit. I never thought there would be a time where I would want my spanking punishment to be over and done with so the scene could continue forward. Then again, I've never watched someone dominating me begin to get herself off while receiving a spanking from another dominant like I am right now.

"Pet, how many spanks is that so far? I never got you to count them aloud."

"Sixteen, Mistress," I confirm. I learnt a long time ago to always count along in my head, just in case. _She_ conveniently forget to ask me to count aloud the first time she took a cane to my backside, then when I couldn't tell her how many strikes she had already delivered, she started over again. Looking back on it now, I think that should have been a warning sign of what she was capable of. But when you're in love...

"Just checking," Olivia replies.

The final four spanks are delivered with a more determined force to drive home the message. Olivia begins caressing my backside in soothing circles as soon as my punishment is over. I watch Alex's fingers disappear inside of her briefly before she withdraws them then pops them into her own mouth.

"Do you want to taste me now, Pet?" Alex questions with a raised eyebrow, her fingertips now toying her hardened nipples framed perfectly by the peek-a-boo bra. "Yes or no?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Once you've crawled off Mistress' lap, I want you to wait on your knees for further instructions."

As gracefully as I can, I crawl off Olivia's lap and wait on my evenly spread knees at Alex's feet. I watch as Alex moves her foot higher, then gasp as the roughness of the pantyhose grazes my lower lips and clit.

"You won't be needing your hands for this next part," Olivia kneels beside me, takes my wrists and clips the carabiners together. "Ma'am has already told me what she plans for you to do, Pet. I have to say, she and I are going to enjoy this."

Alex's foot continues to tease me, "Do you still want to taste me, Pet?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I nod as Olivia lets my wrists go.

"Come taste me then," Alex moves her foot away from my centre then spreads her legs and thighs wider in invitation. "Make sure to keep that ass of yours high in the air though. I might get Mistress to spank it again if you misbehave. You can lick, suck or tongue fuck me, Pet, I don't care."

With my wrists shackled together, the only thing I can do is lean forward and rest the weight of my upper body on my forearms to maintain my balance. As Olivia moves off the bed, I take the chance to shuffle forward on my knees. Alex tilts her pelvis forward for me to reach my glistening reward and I waste no time dragging my tongue through her slick folds.

Sweet Jesus!

If I can describe Olivia's taste in one words as heaven, it's only right that I do the same thing to describe Alex. And that word, without a doubt, is... PARADISE. Sweet and tangy and hint of sharpness. Every woman tastes different, some more distinct than others, and Olivia and Alex are both definitely pleasant. Alex tangles her hand around my ponytail and cradles the back of my head when I push my tongue inside her opening. I look up briefly and see Alex looking down her body at me with an intensity that I can't put into words. With her non-verbal encouragement, I push my tongue a little deeper and Alex's blue eyes staring down at me is the last thing I see before her head falls back with a primal groan.

I'm so focus on my task that I don't notice the bed dip, nor do I react when I feel Olivia's hands on my hips. What I do momentarily react to is when I feel the head of dildo being pressed to my opening.

"Pet, why did you stop tongue fucking me?" Alex growls, yanking my ponytail to the side in chastisement. "Did you not expect Mistress to want to fuck that wet pussy of yours when you present it to her so invitingly?"

I go to answer and I can do is moan when I feel my core stretch deliciously. Obviously Liv has harnessed up when she moved off the bed and now pushed deep inside me. If I was on all fours and not already resting on my forearms, I'd have collapsed forward.

"You have my permission to come whenever you want while Mistress is fucking you. So you'd better start using your mouth and tongue on me because I want to come soon. Bad news for you, Pet, is that I'm not going to make things easy for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I reply, unsure what Alex is alluding to.

Alex smirks, "Then get back to tongue fucking me, Pet. You earnt your reward now don't waste it."

With her hands running up and down the sides of my hips and thighs, Olivia begins to thrust and rotate her hips at a slow pace. Feeling the gentle guidance Alex gives the back of my head to resume my task, I'm lulled into a false sense of security. I only manage to drag my tongue through Alex's folds once before my ponytail is pulled back with force. Alex looks down at me with a mischievous grin and now I understand what she meant by not making things easy for me.

"Come on, Pet! Reach for it! You want to taste your Ma'am, don't you? Stick that tongue of yours out and reach!" Olivia encourages.

I manage to flick Alex's clit with the tip of my tongue before my mouth, nose and part of my cheek is unceremoniously ground into Alex's arousal slickened crotch. She looks down at me with waggling eyebrows when she pulls my ponytail back so I look up at her. This isn't the first time I've had this particular degradation done to me. My old owner relished grinding my whole face into her pussy time and time again when she ordered me to 'eat her out'.

"Want to try again, Pet?" Alex asks innocently then grinds my face between her thighs again and again before I can answer her.

"Pet, Ma'am likes to tease pets sometimes. It's just her way of being..." Olivia pulls out almost all the way then pushes back into me with a determined thrust, "... _affectionate_."

Alex pulls my ponytail back so I'm looking up at her once more, "Mistress is right, Pet. I love to tease. I've been called a 'clit tease' more times than I can remember. Now you should try and tease my clit with that hot little tongue of yours. Just poke it out and reach. I'll even let you off and not to grind your face in my pussy again... for tonight, at least."

At least Alex just confirmed my suspicions that she's a clit tease. Olivia adjusts her position and I feel the head of the dildo driving deeper as Alex, with her hand still gripping my pony tail, allows me to lick the length of her slit once more. She guides my head back and forth, from tongue fucking her to teasing her clit, all while watching me with that same intensity as before and peeking up at Olivia from time to time to give her a seductive smile.

"Pet?" Alex tugs my ponytail after a while, "Time for you to make me come. You're going to suck my clit until I do, then you're going to clean me up so I can punish you for coming without permission earlier. Understood?"

I struggle to remain focused when Olivia's hand slaps my left ass cheek while she continues to pound into me, "Y-yes, M-ma'am."

"So start sucking me off, Pet."

Alex tilts her hips once more and guides my head to where she wants it to be. Sealing my lips around the straining bundle of nerves, I mix up the pace as much as I can. Sucking long and hard for a few seconds before switching to a rapid yet gentle tease, being mindful not to use my tongue any more than necessary. Alex lets her pleasure be known with vocal gasps, mewls and groans. I begin to feel the head of the dildo hit my front wall when Olivia's hands and fingers grip me tighter, pistoning into me harder and faster. Unable to hold off any longer, I come undone with Liv pulling out of me as soon as she can. I can't help having to take a moment as the waves of ecstasy shut all of my basic functions down. It won't matter to me if I get punished by Alex for stopping seeing that's already going to happen, I just need to know if I made Alex come or not because I honestly don't know right now.

"Pet?" Alex pants, moving my head so I'm looking up at her once again.

"Ma'am?" I reply, not recognising my own throaty tone. I prepare myself to latch onto her clit once more.

"I'll give you a few more moments but you need to clean me up now so I can punish you." Alex looks up to Olivia, "Our pet really does have a talented mouth."

Tossing the harness on the floor, Olivia answers, "That she does, Ma'am."

"Mistress? While I wait for our pet to clean me up, would you get the set of bed restraint chains and a pair of ankle cuffs? Also the... let's make it the lavender pitcher, a lighter, and my _special_ velvet bag."

"I'll get it all set up for you, Ma'am!" Liv responds, her excitement evident in her tone.

Before Alex can prompt me I glide my tongue through her wetness again and again while wondering what she and Olivia may have planned. Restraints and cuffs make perfect sense. A pitcher and a special velvet bag on the other hand?! I can't think of anything remotely similar my old owner used on me. The echoes of what Alex said earlier invade my mind, that Ma'am and Mistress are the ones that do the thinking for me here inside the playroom, so I stop thinking and relish tasting Alex Cabot once more. Who knows if I'll ever get to taste either of them again any time soon, or ever?

"Such a good little pet you are," Alex purrs. She tugs on my ponytail a few moments later, "That's enough now, Pet. Tasting myself or Mistress is a treat, not a privilege."

I drag my tongue upwards once more, flicking Alex's clit for the last time. Still with my ass in the air and resting on my forearms, I wait patiently for my next instructions, struggling to ignore the metallic noises of Olivia attaching the chains to the bed frame.

"It's a shame I have to punish you. Rules are rules though and you broke an important one."

Alex moves so that I'm not positioned between her legs any longer. She unclips my wrists, removes the thigh cuffs and instructs me to lay on my back so Mistress can prepare me. Olivia take over and shackles me down so I'm flat on my back, spread eagle. I test the strength of the chains out of habit and to see how much wiggle room and movement I have. Enough to squirm about while still being restrained, just the way I like it. Liv positions herself between my widely spread open legs, the back of her fingers running up and down one of my leg calves to tease me. She slides down onto her stomach, her lips now nibbling my inner thigh to tease even further.

The bed sinks on my right side signalling the return of Alex. The sound of the flint wheel breaks the silence and I'm mesmerised by the large dancing flame the lighter produces above me. She moves the flame into the top of the pitcher and smaller flickering flame grows steadily larger within. The faint smell of lavender soon lingers in the air.

"Have you ever had hot wax dripped onto your body as a punishment, Pet?" Alex asks, looming over my fully spread form on bended knees.

"From a small candle, Ma'am."

"Little droplets here and there? I can do that... I can also pour wax in long thin lines or several large pools making your body my canvas until I think you've been punished enough." Alex passes the pitcher to Olivia, "And how was that wax removed?"

"My old owner used her fingernails and a plastic knife, Ma'am."

"Mistress and I aren't ones for edgeplay, Pet, only waxplay. Nor do we grow our fingernails too long for obvious reasons. The way I remove wax from pets is with dragon claws. Are you familiar with those, Pet?"

"Umm..."

"They're a more extreme form of fingertip claws." Alex picks up the velvet pouch beside her, unties the pouch and tips the metallic contents into the palm of her hand. She places each one onto the fingertips and thumb of her right hand then shows me the curved, inch and a half long stainless steel claws. "I can also use ice cubes in addition if you'd like?"

The thought of hot, cold and being scratched spikes my libido once more. I nod, "Ma'am, please."

"Mistress, would you please get the small ice bucket from the freezer so we can begin Pet's punishment?"

Olivia hands the pitcher back to Alex and returns shortly after with a small silver ice bucket, then returns to her position on her stomach between my legs. She parts my lower lips with her fingertips and begins running her tongue up my slit when Alex pours a thin line of pale purple wax across my breasts and nipples. The combined pleasure and pain causes me to wail, writhe, squeal and squirm in response. Again and again I watch Alex drip and pour wax randomly over my breasts, nipples, torso and chest... and my safe words are the furthest thing from my back arches when Olivia pushes her tongue inside my core as far as she can just as Alex drips some wax close to my mound. This punishment is the most glorious torture I've ever experienced as a submissive. I hiss when the ice cube slides over the cooling wax before the sharpness of the claws scratch over my flesh a second after. When Liv gently scrapes her teeth across my clit at the same time as Alex's claws drag across my mound, I come undone once more. My body goes limp from sheer exhaustion, bringing an end to the scene.

Alex and Olivia tend to me instantly, uncuffing my wrists and ankles as the smoke from the extinguished lavender candle inside the pitcher fills the air. Like the first scene a month earlier, they cover my body with a thin blanket, check if I want something to drink, then join me under the blanket either side of me. As Alex and Olivia interlace their hands across my body, that feeling of being a third wheel creeps up on me once more.

"So?" Olivia prompts.

I don't hold back, "Didn't think you'd be able to do better than what y'all did with the first scene, but holy hell that was something else!"

"I scratched you a little too hard across your chest here," Alex indicates my near my collar bone.

"I don't mind. You can scratch even harder next time... I mean, if y'all decide those dragon claws might make a reappearance in another scene."

Alex furrows her brow, "I wouldn't want to draw blood, Amanda."

"We all have our various kinks and I like it a little rougher once in a while."

Exchanging a look with Alex, Olivia nods in understanding, "We'll keep that in mind for another time."

I can't help grinning that there'll be another time being dominated by Olivia and Alex... hopefully soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know I'm repeating myself when I say thankyou to everyone for being so patient with me. My muse is starting to gently nudge me to write a little more than I have been lately, fingers crossed she keeps that up ;-). Once again thankyou to livsgirl for giving me the confidence to share this story with readers. It's not something I ever envisioned writing. Now I'm glad I listened to her and I hope readers are too :-).
> 
> Enjoy the update and please let me know your thoughts :-)

My eyes flick back and forth between Olivia and Alex as they wait for my response.

"I'm ready," I say quietly, squaring my shoulders yet my eyes lowering in submission.

It's coming up almost eight months since the arrangement between the three of us began and I can honestly say it's been the best fucking time of my life, literally and figuratively speaking. Surrendering to Alex and Olivia, allowing them to do whatever they want to me inside their playroom with my consent has been liberating. Every piece of bedroom equipment has been used a number of times, including the angled spanking bench and the newly purchased leather sensual lounge chair. Both of those items received a very good workout last weekend, if you catch my drift.

Tonight is something of a stepping stone. We're going to the club for the first time as Mistress, Ma'am and Pet to start the process of finding me a permanent owner. I have come to accept the fact that I won't be Olivia and Alex's pet forever, but until such time, I'll relish every moment I have with them. Secretly, I hope it's another eight months before they find me a suitable owner... even longer. Everything is perfect that they do to me inside the playroom and the aftercare they provide is fantastic, it's just that I don't get that one-on-one devotion after the scene ends that I miss and crave. To be held in a woman's arms, just me and her reconnecting after an intense scene, that's what I miss the most. I wouldn't care if she was femme, butch, a woman of colour... although I must admit I do have a special place in my heart for butch women. They don't let just anyone see it though when they finally trust you enough and do let their heavily guarded walls down, there's a softness to them that makes me melt. My first girlfriend in high school: she was very butch, a true gentlewoman to me. I can only imagine what it would be like if we were together today and she was the one to dominate me. My last girlfriend, my previous owner... _she_ wasn't butch or femme, _she_ was somewhere in the middle. I don't want to judge all women from a single past experience, however I don't think I could be with a woman like _her_ again.

"Are you sure you don't want a protection collar while we're here instead of the collar you wear in our playroom?" Olivia asks.

"I'm sure."

Alex interjects, "The club is certain to have a 'P' charm or tag that can be attached to the D-ring of your collar if you change your mind."

"I don't think I will." I add a few seconds later, "If I do, I'll let either of ya'll know."

Both Alex and Olivia nod and smile before they secure my collar around my neck. I feel myself begin to relax and enter into my submissive persona. I receive a tiny kiss from each woman to my forehead before we enter the club, officially known as ' _The Dungeons of Triskele'._ We all check our coats at the door and I'm the only one wearing an outfit, if you want to call it that. While Liv and Alex are dressed in normal everyday attire, I'm dressed in a sheer white bra and thong set with a pair of wavy lace cover up pants that would be more suited to a beach or pool, and a pair of nude lace up heel sandals. It's not an outfit I would choose, unfortunately I have no say in the matter as this is the outfit that Olivia and Alex wanted me to wear. I feel like I'm on display for everyone to see and I guess I am. The good thing is that while they can look all they want, noone can touch me without Mistress and Ma'am's permission. Even so, Alex and Liv will check with me and they already know I don't want anyone touching me.

I keep two steps behind as we wind our way through the club, past a small number of doms and subs being that it's only a Tuesday night, and head towards Allegra's room at the back. There is a large built butch standing guard with numerous tattoos including 'Stone' down her forearm. She's almost a brown haired version of Big Boo from that show on Netflix, more muscular though and a bit shorter on top.

"S'up?"

She gives a upward nod to Olivia and Alex, then her eyes land on me. She looks me up and down, the corner of her mouth curling. I see her hand clench then move to adjust the prominent bulge in her leather pants. She's hard packing a large dildo down the side of her leg and I can't help feel a small throb between my own.

"Hey Vic, Allegra is expecting us."

Knowing butch women over the years, I can guarantee her name is either Vicky or Victoria.

Vic replies to Alex, "She's with a client right now. She won't be too much longer though."

A heavy door a few feet to the left of us swings opens with a sudden ' _thump'_ and out walks Allegra with a woman wearing a drop collar. I only see her for a split second: beautiful brown eyes, half cornrows, muscular arms and a serene smile. I have the overwhelming urge to say hello and ask her something... anything... unfortunately I haven't been given permission to speak and Allegra guides the woman away. Who am I kidding? It would never work when that goddess is a submissive like me. On the other hand, Allegra with her dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, slightly upturned nose, dimples, numerous piercings in each ear, husky voice, and that mole on her right cheek... that could work.

Moments later, Allegra comes stalking back towards us dressed in the same leather catsuit and heels she was wearing when she exited the room, "Well, well, well. Isn't this a professional dominatrix's fantasy come true. Three women who's pussies I've had, and the three women have had the utmost pleasure of fucking into submission!"

Did... did she just say she's fucked both Olivia and Alex?!

"It's been far too long since I've had either or the both of you!" Allegra gives Olivia and Alex each a peck on the cheek, then turns to me. She takes my chin in hand and carefully turns my face from side to side, "You, on the other hand, I had you on all fours and begging to come just three days ago."

I feel my face redden and my nipples harden at the frank admission. Olivia and Alex are aware I visit Allegra, they just don't know when or how often.

With my chin still in her hand, Allegra smirks and addresses Alex, "She's a cock whore, this little pet of yours."

"Don't we know it. One cock in her mouth, the other in her pussy and she loves every moment of it."

"Love the collar. Mistress and Ma'am's Pet... that has a lovely ring to it."

Vic opens the door and we follow in after Allegra. I sit down on the couch as instructed, Olivia sitting to my left and Alex to my right. They each put their hand on my knees, brushing their thumbs back and forth in a subtle display of affection, reassurance and dominance. Even though my head is forward, I keep my eyes on Allegra's catsuit while remembering how much less she wore while she pounded into me from behind.

Olivia breaks the silence, "Ma'am and I were wondering if you have anyone else in the club looking for a pet like ours?"

Allegra's perfect sculptured eyebrows raise in surprise, "Do you not like your pet, Mistress? You told me a few years ago that your fantasy was for the both of you to dominate a woman at the same time. I find you the perfect woman for that and now you're telling me you don't want her?"

"Our arrangement with our pet, while perfect for us, won't be permanent. We can only give her ninety percent of what she needs as a pet when she deserves the one hundred percent Ma'am and I have as a couple. We all agree that we will continue our arrangement until such time as an owner can be found that can give our pet everything Ma'am and I give her in our playroom, just like _you_ personally taught _us_... and more. We don't have a time frame so if it takes as long as Ma'am and I took to find Pet, we're happy to wait."

"That's a shame. I would _love_ to have a pet like yours. Unfortunately I don't mix business and pleasure. I learnt that lesson a long time ago and don't intend to break that rule again."

I look up and see Allegra staring at me intently like she does just as we start a scene. Her eyes flick away and settle on the door.

"Well..." Allegra ponders, "I do have someone I'm in the midst of training that could be a potential candidate, Mistress. I'm happy to tell you and Ma'am about her... in private. I'd also like to talk to you both about possibly seeing how you handle this little pet. See if either of you need any refresher training."

There is a shared look between Olivia, Alex and Allegra that ends when Alex turns to me and smiles.

"Pet, go and get Mistress and myself a drink. Gin and tonic, scotch neat... be sure to get one for Allerga too. Still Fireball whisky?" She continues after receiving a nod from Allegra and handing me a membership tag with a number on it, "You may have a drink as well. Put it on our tab and bring them back for us all to have in here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Alex calls out as I go to open the door, "And Pet, best behaviour."

* * *

I make my way to the bar, give the barman the order including mine of a rum and cola, and show him the membership tag. While I wait, I scan the room and see a Master dressed in leather teasing his slave boy that's only wearing a steel cock cage and padlock, better known as a male chastity belt, in front of the small crowd. I turn away in disinterest. While I can find men attractive, they do nothing for me.

And then, it happens.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and instantly tense up.

"Aren't you a cute little thing," a female voice drawls.

My eyes flick to the side and I see a woman sit on the bar stool to my right, her hand trailing down my arm. I pull away from her touch without a word but she doesn't seem to take the subtle hint.

"A little slutty sub out and about without her dom by her side? This is a treat."

I can feel her eyes looking me up and down like I'm a piece of meat for her consumption.

"I'd like to do so many things with a little slut like you. How about it?"

A few years ago, being called a 'slut' would have made me wet and weak at the knees, particularly if my old owner had growled it in my ear. Now I loathe that term with a passion. I pick up the silver tray of drinks placed down in front of me and go to leave, pausing so this woman with frizzy hair and a gap toothed smile can see the plaque on my collar.

"Mistress AND Ma'am's Pet?! Two owners?! Well, if they share _you_ between themselves, I'm sure they wouldn't mind sharing you with _me,_ " this woman says and unbuckles my collar from around neck. "I'll give back the collar after I've made an arrangement with them and had my fun with _you_ , you little slut."

It takes every fibre of my being not to drop this tray full of drinks then grab and subdue this woman against the bar like I would a perp. She has just broken two laws of our community and she's trying to get me to break one as well. She's attempting to get a rise out of me, to shame or embarrass Alex and Liv, and as much as I want to I refuse to take the bait. I watch as she crosses one knee over the other and places my collar on the bar with a smirk. I square my shoulders, turn and head back to Allegra's room feeling more naked than if I was completely nude.

* * *

By the time I'm within feet of Allegra's room, I'm blinking back the tears. It feels as though I've had the strongest part of myself stolen and all that's left is my vulnerability. I keep my head lowered as Vic lets me through the door. I set the tray down on the little table and and hand Allegra her drink, then Alex and Olivia at the same time.

I hear their voices in unison, "Where's your collar, Pet?"

My voice is a lot more calmer than I expect it to be, "Woman at the bar took it. Sh-... she said that if I was shared with my Mistress and my Ma'am, she couldn't see why they wouldn't share me with her."

I see the flash of anger in all three women's eyes as they comprehend what's taken place. Allegra and Olivia are on their feet in an instant, Alex a second behind them. I follow as soon as Alex instructs me to follow with them.

* * *

"Excuse me? Are you a member here?"

"I was accepted a few months back. Here's my membership tag as proof!" the woman dangles the metallic tag in front of Allegra's face.

"What's your name?"

"I go by the name of Madame Aria. And you are?"

"I'm Lady Allegra, the owner of _The Dungeons of Triskele._ I've just been informed that you removed the collar of a pet that you have no rights, permission or association with."

"I was just-"

Plucking the membership tag from Aria's fingers, Allerga's tone is nothing but authorative, "I don't care what reason, excuse or justification you're going to try and use for disrespecting not only an owner, or in this case owners, and also their collared pet. This is _my_ BDSM club and I take the community guidelines _very_ seriously. I have strict rules for club members as to how to act, interact, present, and behave when they set foot inside _my_ establishment. These rules are to be followed to the letter. Perhaps you've read ' _Fifty Shades_ ' or _'Twenty-Five Acts'_ and think that's how this lifestyle is? Our community isn't for those who think they can do whatever they want to someone that takes on a submissive role. Whoever vetted you as a community member to achieve membership here will be talked to later... and I have great pleasure in telling you that _your_ membership to _my_ club is revoked. Vic, please escort this female Christian Grey wannabe out of here."

"My pleasure, Lady Allegra."

We watch as Vic walks the woman towards the front door like a perp, Olivia and myself moreso because of our jobs. As soon as Vic is out of sight, Olivia growls, "What that some sort of test, Erin?"

Erin?! Allegra's name is Erin?!

"No, that was _very_ real, Olivia. You know I would _never_ test a submissive in such a way, nor would I allow a dominant to disregard the community guidelines like that. The only place I test a pet is in my rooms, you know and Alex both know that better than anyone."

Allegra picks up my collar off the bar, "Let's get this back on its rightful pet. Mistress, Ma'am, may I have your permission to put your collar back on your pet?"

Receiving affirmative nods from Alex and Liv, Allegra turns to me, "May I?"

"You may," I reply, allowing Allegra to buckle my collar around my neck. I feel a wave of relief wash over me when the supple padded leather rests on my skin. It's difficult to explain but I feel like me again with that collar secured around my neck.

"You did your current owners proud by handling that situation with grace and dignity and you deserve a reward for that, little one." Allegra places a kiss on each of my cheeks, "You can use any of the rooms here in the club and any equipment you wish just like you do with me."

I already know that Olivia and Alex have booked a private room for the three of us to play in tonight here at the club. There is, however, something I'd love as a selfish reward. I can only hope it's possible to occur because the very thought of it is making me so aroused right now.

"Mistress, Ma'am, Lady Allegra... "I take a deep breath then let the words of my current desire tumble out of my mouth, "If it's possible, I would like the three of you to dominate me in a scene here in a private room... tonight."

Shared looks between them and three individual smiles in response lets me know my wish is about to come true!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked if Allegra was Erin Lindsay from Chicago PD at FF so I'll answer it here too. The answer is yes, she is ;-)
> 
> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it and I hope the next chapter won't take as long. I hope readers enjoy the chapter and please let me know your thoughts :-)

My eyes are fixed on my empty rum and cola glass on the table in front of me, though my right knee is jittering up and down. Mistress, Ma'am and Lady Allegra are preparing in the private room while Vic, standing over there by the door, watches over me like a hawk with her arms folded across her body. The rules in the private room are exactly the same as they are in Alex and Olivia's playroom: no spitting, no facial slapping, no anal. Safe words are what I've already agreed upon: the colour 'red' or 'Atlanta'.

I'll never say Atlanta though.

Never.

I exhale heavily and try to think of something else.

I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Allegra's real name is Erin. Then again I never really put much thought into what her real name could be when she was fucking me or making me beg. Now I can't help wonder what her last name is. Erin what? And what about that potential candidate she mentioned to Olivia and Alex to be my new owner? What if I don't like who it is? What if they remind me too much of... _her_. I couldn't handle that. Not again. Not now. If it was someone like that goddess I saw earlier, or even Vic, I'd be so happy.

On the other hand, I'm liking being dominated by more than one. Liv and Alex did say they'd only give me up when I was the perfect pet in every aspect. Maybe I want to be... not... so obedient again. It's been a while and I have to admit it's kinda fun when I'm not. I know I was so well behaved earlier after that woman took my collar, but I know from the arrangements Alex and Liv made with me tonight that they'll be using some type of brand new whip or flogger on me. They want their fun and I do too. I think I'm going to be a little... naughty. Not too much though, just enough like I am sometimes with Allegra. I don't want to embarrass Mistress and Ma'am tonight so there's only one way to to do this.

My thoughts are interrupted when Vic stands in front of me.

"Time for you to get on your feet. Lady Allegra is ready for you."

"And here I was hoping you'd tell me to get on my knees to take the eight inches you have in your pants in my mouth," I retort in a sassy tone as I stand up.

"It's _nine_ inches and I wouldn't want to hurt a sweet little thing like you, _princess_."

"I'm far from a princess, _sweetheart_ , and maybe I like being hurt a little."

Vic just shakes her head and laughs under her breath as she clips the leash to my collar.

I push further, "I doubt you could handle me anyway. I can be _very_ naughty when I want to be."

"Oh, I could handle _you_."

"Is that so? Then why do I have two women as my current owners, and three women about to dominate me?" I watch as Vic licks her lips and her eyes darken. "I have a bratty side that likes make an appearance when I feel I've been so well behaved and submissive for far too long."

"Brats like you need to be shown who's _boss_." Vic gives a sharp tug to the leash on the last word, bringing my face much closer to hers. Her voice is low and authoritative, and I feel the heat of her breath on my face, "I'd fuck the brat out of you each and every time it made an appearance."

A tiny gasp escapes my mouth hearing her words. I'm more turned on than I have been all evening. I can feel the sheer thong is clinging to my bare folds already and I think the lace cover up pants are stuck to those by my wetness too.

Vic tugs the leash again, "Need I remind you Lady Allegra doesn't like being kept waiting."

* * *

The lights are dimmed quite low when we enter the enclosed foyer of the private room. Though I can only see her in silhouette, I hear Allegra's husky voice almost immediately, "You're late."

"This one decided she wanted to be a little... mouthy," Vic replies. "Bragging how much of a brat she can be."

The tinkling of the chain leash breaks the quiet as Vic passes me over to Allegra's control. A moment later a harsher tug to my collar jolts me with surprise.

"Is that so, Pet?"

"Sure did... _Erin_."

My leash is yanked forcefully again and I feel Allegra's fingers pinch my nipple, "Excuse me?! You don't _ever_ address me as anything except my title in these rooms! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes."

"Yes, _who_?"

"Yes, Lady Allegra."

"I should've know your bratty side would make an appearance again sooner or later. And here I was looking forward to see how well behaved you are in front of your Mistress and your Ma'am like you've been for me lately. Seems they brought the right equipment to deal with brats."

Allegra dismisses Vic with a ' _thankyou_ ' and she leads me through the second door into the private room. Bright overhead lighting sharply contrasts the charcoal walls and burgundy velvet drapes of this large room. A single wooden chair and a padded St Andrews Cross are the only equipment I see. It's only now that I notice Alex waiting in one corner and Olivia in the other when Allegra stop me in the middle of the room and turns to face me. All three women are wearing black leather body harnesses with dildos in place, leaving me with no doubts what their plans will be. Alex's body harness criss-crosses her body with about a dozen O-rings holding it together, and I know from past experiences that dildo she's wearing has a bulb end inside her. Olivia's body harness is much simpler, just framing her breasts with a strip around her waist and each leg. She's also wearing the same bulb ended dildo as Alex. I should know they're bulb ended, I've had the privilege of helping Ma'am and Mistress put them inside them only recently. Allegra's body harness is more elaborate and suits her professional dominatrix persona. It looks like a cupless corset and attached thong decorated with silver studs, and a slightly larger dildo with a wider girth sitting at the crotch. She never wears double ended dildos for work reasons. Nor will she use that dildo, or any dildo, on me until it has a condom on it.

"Mistress, Ma'am, I hate to be the bearer of unpleasant news but your pet has been bragging about being a brat to my most trusted worker while we were preparing her rewards for being so well behaved. Am I right in suggesting that punishment needs to be handed out for such behaviour?"

Alex responds first, "That's correct, Lady Allegra."

Olivia gives a curt nod, "Definitely, Lady Allegra."

"As you're both this pet's current owners, I'm sure you'll come up with an _appropriate_ punishment."

I watch Alex and Olivia walk towards each other and confer privately, but look away in submission when I see Allegra glaring at me after unclipping the leash from my collar. I hope I didn't push things too far calling Allegra by her real name.

"Pet, your clothes will be removed and you'll be strapped to the St Andrews Cross where you'll be whipped as punishment. You'll receive ten lashes from myself, ten from Ma'am, and twenty from Lady Allegra for being a brat," Olivia states.

Alex adds, "We also mutually agree that after being whipped, Lady Allegra has permission to deal with your behaviour how she sees fit seeing you were bratty inside her establishment."

Allegra doesn't mask her delight, "Mistress, Ma'am, you're both too kind! I'm sure you'll remember what I do to brats. Looks like I need to swap out."

I hear Allegra loud and clear after she stalks past me and opens both doors to the private room.

_"Vic! Be a handsome doll and get me my monster cock. I have a brat to tame."_

A monster cock?!

_"With pleasure, Lady Allegra."_

Chancing a quick look up, I see Alex and Olivia's moods are unreadable. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Allegra tells Vic to wait, closes both doors and returns with an elongated locked box. She places the box on the chair, flips the latches and opens it before pulling the current dildo off it's vac-u-lock plug with practiced ease then swaps to an even longer and thicker dildo after adding some powered lubricant to the hollow base. After locking the box again with the smaller dildo inside, Allegra opens the two doors, thanks Vic, closes the two doors. She stands in front of me, and Olivia and Alex step forward to stand either side of her.

With her hands on her hips, Alex barks out a command, "Pet, take your clothes off. NOW!"

As I undo the front clasp of my sheer bra, Olivia explains in none too pleased tone, "Ma'am, Lady Allegra and I were each going to take off a piece of your clothing and treat you to some wonderful rewards for being such a good pet. It's a shame that you decided to be so bratty. Care to explain yourself, Pet?"

"Mistress, sometimes I just get the urge to be naughty after being well behaved and obedient for so long. I don't know why, I just do. I can't explain it any better than that," I say in response, removing the lace cover up pants and folding them.

"I know another pet like that. Isn't that right, Ma'am," Olivia muses, shooting a sideways glance towards Alex.

"Well, sometimes you just _have_ to be a little naughty to get what you want, Mistress," Alex smirks.

Allegra instructs me to turn around and bend at the waist as I go to remove the sheer white thong which is clinging to my wet folds like glue. A wave of humiliation washes over me when I slide the thong down. I know three pairs of eyes are watching me expose myself without question.

I hear Allegra speak, "Look at that pussy just ready to be pounded. Spread those legs open more, no need to be shy with us, little one."

I widen my stance as much as I can without losing balance and receive hums, groans and mutters of approval. I hear footsteps moving around behind me and wonder if I'm about to have fingers shoved inside my core to test how wet I am. The sudden, sharp ' _crack_ ' of a whip makes me whimper in fear and arousal.

Alex tells me to stand up and turn back around, which I do as fast and gracefully as I can. It's now I see the four foot single tail leather bullwhip in Allegra's hand. She coils the whip around on itself and holds it her hand while giving me a satisfied grin. She takes the time to explain I'll be whipped with quick, successive brush strikes: ten to one ass cheek from Mistress, ten on the other ass cheek from Ma'am. The twenty from herself will be ten across my upper back and five each to the backs of my thighs.

"Do you understand what's going to happen to you and why, Pet?"

"I do, Ma'am."

"Do you have anything else to say?"

"Ma'am, only that I'd like to apologise to you, to Mistress, and to Lady Allegra for my bratty behaviour earlier."

"You'll apologise again immediately after each of us has given you our punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Allegra steps forward, "Mistress and Ma'am will shackle you to the St Andrews Cross in a moment, little one. Before that happens, you need to show respect in other ways." She begins dragging the looped whip over my breasts and nipples, "They bought a new toy to use on you... one of my personal favourites to be honest. This one can do a lot of damage if not wielded correctly." Then she trails it down my torso and across my pubic mound causing my breath to quicken, "Lucky for you I've had many years of training and I've personally trained your Mistress and Ma'am. So... let's kiss the whip."

I gasp in shock as Allegra drags the coil of the whip through my folds and against my clit.

The corners of her lips curl up in satisfaction. With a snap of her fingers, Olivia and Alex grab my shoulder and wrist and maneuver me to the St Andrews Cross. I arch my back and ass out more and drop my head after being cuffed at the wrists and ankles so there's less chance of being struck on the arms, neck or face... not that I don't trust Mistress, Ma'am or Lady Allegra. From past experience I know all too well what damage can be done when someone without proper training decides to dish out punishment. I still have the scar on my face to prove it, though I say a perp did it if anyone asks.

The first brush strike comes without warning to my right ass cheek and the additional nine rain down in quick succession. I try to make my body relax but that popper on the end of the whip bites into my flesh like a bitch.

"Mistress, I'm very sorry for my bratty behaviour," I whimper as I feel Olivia's hand caress where the whip hit me.

"Apology accepted, Pet," Olivia whispers in my ear before her hand slaps my reddened ass cheek hard. "Don't do it again."

Only moments pass before Alex delivers the ten brush strikes to my left ass cheek. I bite the inside of my cheek in an effort to keep quiet, though a whimper escapes on the last strike.

Like Olivia, Alex's hand tenderly rubs my ass where she directed the whip.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry for my bratty behaviour."

"I know the struggle all too well, Pet." Alex kisses the back my neck before her hand spanks my ass just like Olivia did, "Apology accepted."

Behind me, I hear the crack of the whip over and over again. It seems to go on for an eternity, building anticipation for the first strike to my upper back or possibly my thighs.

Then, apart from the sound of my own breathing, complete silence.

Not a sound.

Nothing.

I go to lift my head when the first four strikes hit in a flurry: right upper back, right back thigh, left upper back, left back thigh. The next four strikes are in the reverse order after a brief moments pause. The following eight strikes are random hitting all four areas yet never the same place twice in a row. Tears being to prick my eyes as the final four strikes are delivered with more force. It's not from the pain of being whipped like this, it's also from relief of getting something that I enjoy. The adrenaline that rushes through my body isn't orgasmic, however, it is a wonderful high.

"Lady Allegra, I'm extremely sorry for my bratty behaviour," I say with sincerity while Olivia and Alex uncuff my wrists and turn me around.

"Oh, you will be!" Allegra laughs, coiling the whip up once more and walking back to the curtain. "Ma'am, Mistress, get your pet prepared. I'm sure you both remember what happens now to brats."

I wince when Alex and Olivia push me back against the St Andrews Cross. It's not the being shacked spread eagle that makes me yelp in surprise, nor the head rest that pulls up behind me, it's when I begin falling backwards unexpectedly. When I'm laying flat I realise the cross has a tilting capability.

"Well, well, well..." Allegra stalks towards me in her stiletto heels with precise steps.

Lifting my head, see her standing between my legs tearing open a condom packet and rolling it onto the silicone toy. My back, thighs and ass sting from being laid flat like I am. I can't help shifting around a little trying to alleviate the pain.

"... You're at the perfect height and all spread open for me to fuck the brat out of you, little one. I can see your pussy is almost dripping after that punishment." Her hands rest on my knees before her fingertips skate up and down my thigh, "I think it's going to be a lot easier to push inside you with my brat taming cock than I thought. Now, I don't care how much you want to come once I'm fucking you. You can beg and plead all you want, you know damn well you _don't_ come until I say you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Allegra."

"Good, because I'm not going to say you can come until your Mistress and Ma'am say you can. And if you do come before _I_ say you can, we start all over again. Trust me, you _don't_ want that to happen because I'll make you wait even longer."

With a blasé wave of Allegra's hand, Alex's mouth is on mine and Olivia begins slapping my breasts. I feel the head of the dildo press at my opening then begin to stretch me open. Inch after inch slowly pushes inside my core and I'm on the verge to have a sensory overload. The stinging pain from being whipped, Alex's tongue probing my mouth, Olivia pinching and twisting my nipples, one of Allegra's hands running over my thighs while the other barely touches my folds and clit. Allegra pauses often while pushing inside me to allow my body to adjust taking such a large toy.

"So fucking tight!" Allegra growls, pushing in another inch.

Alex sinks her teeth onto my bottom lip as Olivia tongues my nipple. The mixture of pleasure and pain is so exhilarating to me. This is what I've always wanted since I became sexually aware. It's not sick or perverse as some might see, it makes complete sense in my mind even if I can't explain what and why it is. I'm so consumed in the sensations I'm experiencing I don't realise Allegra's almost all the way inside until I feel her give an extra thrust of her hips.

"Looks like that's all you're going to take of my cock, little one. Now just lay there while tame your bratty side."

She pulls out until just the head to the dildo is inside me before slamming back inside. I know right away that this is going to be a hard, rough fuck as punishment. I'm not worried though, it's not the first time I've been fucked like this. My old owner would do it often and I didn't mind at all... until that one time she took things way too far. My nails dig into my palms as Allegra thrusts into me again and again. Alex's mouth trails down to my neglected breast while Olivia's lips work their way up my neck. I can't help moan each time something new happens: Alex's teeth tugging on my nipple; Olivia's tongue invading my mouth; multiple hands exploring my skin. It's when Allegra starts furiously rubbing and teasing my clit with her thumb I know I won't be able to hold off.

"Mistress, Ma'am, may I please come?"

Olivia pulls back and laughs, "No Pet, you may _not_ come. Ma'am and I know you can last longer than this."

Alex abandons my nipple, "And don't think it's going to be like it is in the playroom, Pet. There'll be no free pass orgasms with this punishment. Mistress and I want to hear you _beg_ and _plead_ for permission to come. We want to see you almost in tears."

Stilling her hips with the dildo buried deep inside me and slowing her teasing of my clit with her thumb, Allegra shrugs her shoulders, "Don't look at me for help. Your Mistress and Ma'am have told you what they want and it's what you need to do to learn how to be a good, obedient pet again."

Allegra resumes fucking me with a renewed vigor, her thumb rubbing my bundle of nerves relentlessly.

Fuck! I feel the heaviness building inside and I know I only have a minute, maybe two at the most before I come.

"Mistress, Ma'am, please may I come? I can't off my orgasm much longer."

"Why should Ma'am and I let you come? Your behaviour to Vic and Lady Allegra were in stark contrast to the perfect behaviour you demonstrated after your collar was removed by that woman. Maybe she influenced you to show such disrespect to not only Vic and Lady Allegra but to Ma'am and myself?"

"No Mistress, that woman didn't influence me. I'm so very sorry for being such a brat to Vic and to Lady Allegra, and I'm so very sorry for disrespecting and disappointing you and Ma'am with my behaviour. I'll try my very best not to do it again in the future, and I _promise_ to be perfectly behaved for you, Ma'am and Lady Allegra during whatever you have planned for me in this room."

Olivia looks at Alex and grins, "What do you think Ma'am? Do you think Pet should be allowed to come?"

"Well... do you think Pet sounded sincere when she said was sorry, Mistress?"

"I believe so. Do you think Pet will be perfectly behaved like she promises she will be?"

Alex looks down at me, "I hope so... for your sake, Pet."

" _I will be, Ma'am! I will be! Please, please, please may I come? I can't hold off!_ " I beg, tears threatening to fall.

Oh for fuck's sake, please let me come!

Olivia and Alex exchange looks and hear them both say the response I've begged for: "You may, Pet."

With tears tricking from the corners of my eyes, I look up at Allegra, " _Lady Allegra, may I please, please come?_ "

"Come..." She continues pistoning her hips and rubbing my clit before giving a final thrust, "... NOW!"

I'm so far gone I don't even make a sound as I come. The scream I usually vocalise happens in my head and my body shakes violently. It sounds like a freight train between my ears. My orgasm is much more intense than it's ever been and I love every twitch and jolt that wracks my body. When my body stops shaking and my muscles finally relax, I feel Allegra slowly pull out. Olivia and Alex carefully upright the St Andrews Cross, then uncuff my wrists and ankles while making sure I have strength to stand.

Allegra has moved to sit on the wooden chair. She beckons me to approach with a curl of her finger then pats her thigh, "Come sit on lap, little one."

I take a moment before I walk over as gracefully as I can. I feel sore, but a good sore. A thoroughly fucked sore. I go to sit my ass down on Allegra's thighs when I hear: "When I said sit on my lap, I meant my cock."

Oh fuck.

"Yes, Lady Allegra."

"Let Mistress and Ma'am see _everything_ as you sit down. Don't take your eyes off them."

I turn so I'm looking at Liv and Alex as I straddle Allegra's thighs then begin to lower myself down. I maneuver the dildo to my opening and take a moment to gather my courage to do this. Even though that dildo was inside me just before, it's still intimidating. I feel my opening being stretched open as I sink down on the large silicone toy inch by inch. When I feel as though I'm fully impaled and sitting on Allegra's lap, she widens her thighs making my legs spread open even more.

"How do you feel with my cock inside your pussy, little one?"

Vulnerable. Exposed. Most of all, safe.

"Wonderful and full, Lady Allegra."

"Just what I love to hear. Now, who out of your Mistress and your Ma'am should I get to fuck that mouth of yours, and who should I get to suck your clit while I fuck this tight little pussy of yours again? I guess it won't matter because they'll both get to. It's just a matter of deciding who'll do what first."

I feel Allegra jogging her hips upwards as her hands start fondling my breasts and her lips nibble on the curve of my neck. I keep looking forward as instructed, watching Alex and Olivia stalking back and forth in their thigh high boots and leather body harnesses, fisting and stroking their respective dildos.

Olivia looks me up and down, "I'll take Pet's mouth. I love seeing those pouty lips around my cock."

"Looks like I get Pet's clit... not that I'm disappointed with that option," Alex licks her lips.

Allegra jogs her hips again, "Let's begin."


End file.
